Girl Meets Disruption
by Adifosett
Summary: Rosamund Neve Matthews, Rose to her friends and family, is moving back to New York. For the past four years, she's been attending school in France but she decided that she wanted to spend her last 4 years before adulthood with her family. Rose is known for disturbing the status quote and when she meets Lucas Frair that's exactly what she does.
1. Rosamund Neve Matthews

Rosamund Neve Matthews-better known to her friends and family has Rose- yawned as she opened her eyes, looking to her right she could blearily make out the face of her best friend.

"Réveillez-vous la belle endormie."

She blinked a few times until she could clearly make out his mischievous smile, dark curly brown hair and warm chocolate eyes and a face filled with freckles.

She yawned again. "Remove your face from mine Ash, before I remove it for you."

Ash chuckles as he backs up. "So grumpy."

Rose looks around the plane. "What time is it? Are we there yet?"

"The pilot just announced that we'd be landing in half an hour minutes I thought it best to wake you up now so you can freshen up."

She smiles at him. "Thanks." getting out of her chair she took her toiletries from her bag before making her way to the restroom, luckily nobody else was there. Rose took her time to brush her teeth, rinse her face, and detangle her locks of chestnut brown hair; she allowed them to tumble past her shoulder to her waist once she was done before making her way out of the restroom.

"I love first class international," she said once seated.

Asher chuckles at her. "I know you do."

The intercom buzzes before the pilot's voice came through. "On behalf of American Airlines, the flight crew would like to welcome you to John F. Kennedy International Airport. We will be arriving at the gate momentarily. Please remain in your seats with your seat belt securely fastened until the aircraft has come to a complete stop at the terminal gate. Please check around you to ensure you have all your belongings before leaving the aircraft. If you are connecting to another flight, ramp agents will be just inside the door of the terminal to give you directions to your departure gate. If your final destination is John F. Kennedy International Airport, please proceed to the baggage carousels to retrieve your checked luggage. The outside air temperature is a pleasant 94 degrees with a light wind coming from the north. We hope you had a pleasant flight and hope that if air travel is in your immediate future, you consider This Airline for your travel needs. We are pleased you chose to fly with us today and wish you a good evening."

* * *

Rose stretched her arms as they finally stepped out of the airport, the sun blared down at her. "Final. Custom took forever."

"I know," Asher hands Rose her suitcase. "Is your Dad here yet."

At that moment Rose's phone rang, taking out of her pocket she looked at the caller id. "Speak of the devil," she swiped the answer button. "Hi, Daddy…Yeah we're waiting outside, we're at the front where all the cars and taxi her dropping people off…I'm in a black and white blouse, and Asher is wearing a green t-shirt…you see us." Rose starts to look around along with Asher. "We don't see you." the horn of a car honks as the car drove closer to where the two of them were standing. Rose smiled at the sight of the car. "We see you," she waves and hangs up.

Corey Matthews parks in front of the John F. Kennedy airport before popping the boot of his car open. He got out of the car and caught his daughter who had ran over and threw herself at him.

"Hi, Daddy."

He squeezes her, tight. " Welcome home Rosebud."

"Hi Corey," Asher greets as he walks up to them, he shakes Corey's hand. "Thanks for letting me stay with you guys."

Corey places Rose back on the ground. "No problem Asher, you're parents took care of Rose for the past four years, it's the least we can do to take care of you for the next four years."

Asher smiles at him in thanks. Together the three of them grabbed the multiple suitcases from the curb and placed them in the boot. There were so many suitcases that they had to put some in the back seat.

"You two have to much stuff, you do now the apartment is small right?" Corey asks the two of them as they all got in the car.

"Most of it is Ash's," Rose says as she placed her seatbelt on.

Ash scoffs from the back. "Liar."

Rose blew a raspberry at him before turning back to the front to talk to her Dad, she looked back a half an hour later and saw that he had passed out, his head was resting on one of the suitcases.

"Are you excited?" Corey asked her eyes on the road.

Rose turns her attention to him. "I am. Shorter school days, extracurricular activities, dances, and I can go on."

"You're not gonna miss anything?"

"Obviously I am. I'm gonna miss my friends, but technology is amazing, and I can talk to them whenever I want. Plus I'm excited to leave with you guys again. I missed you guys, obviously, you visited during the summer, but that wasn't enough."

Corey smiles at her. "We all missed you too."

Rose raises an eyebrow at him. "Really? You all missed me? The one thing I'm really not looking forward too is living with Riley again."

"Things are different now. The two of you are older I'm sure whatever issue you two had with each other is miniscule now."

"One; she had a problem with me. I never retaliate, in fact, I left the country, so you and Mom didn't have to deal with it anymore."

"And your Mom and I told you that you didn't need to go."

"Dad I had to go, she hated me, and everybody was uncomfortable, and the house was tensed."

"She didn't hate you."

"Right, she still hates me."

"Rose…"

"Dad, she never once visited called or anything while I was in France. Whatever issue Riley had with me to cause her to go bonkers when we were younger she still has with me. I cause some kind of rage with her."

Corey sighed, he knows she's right. "Do you love her though."

"I'm always gonna love her, she's my twin, but I'm not gonna allow her to walk all over me."

"I don't' expect you too, and I'm sure that if she gets too far, Asher will step in."

Rose smiles at the person in question who was now quietly snoring. "He always does."

It wasn't long before a jetlagged Rose also fell asleep. Corey glanced at his daughter from the corner and smiled before a frown marred his face. As happy as he was to have her back he knew his home was now gonna be filled with tension. He honestly didn't know why Riley had such animosity towards her twin, but she does. When it comes to Rose Riley turns into a different person, the quirky, sweet girl turns into a petty child filled with anger. He let a sigh out again, maybe he could find a solution for this on his way home, he two more hours to go.

"Ash, Ash, Ash, ASH!"

Asher woke up to his best friends yelling in his ear. "I was more gently when I woke you up, why can't you do the same for me."

"I did, I've been calling you for a while now," Rose responds. "I mean Dad already took my suitcase up."

Ash looks around to see the suitcase he was leaning on wasn't there anymore, in fact, none of the suitcases in the back where there anymore they were all on the curb of the street. "Oh."

"Yeah oh," Rose responds as she backs up to let him slide out of the car.

Together the two of them grabbed the rest of the suitcases into the apartment.

"It hasn't changed one it," Rose says as she looked around. "C'est exactement pareil."

"It is," Asher nods in agreement, he placed the suitcase down.

"Rose!" a young voice yells. "Rose! Rose! Rose! You're here!"

Rose dropped the suitcase she was holding and caught her little brother in a young. "Auggie! Auggie! Auggie! Auggie! I'm here!"

Topanga Matthews comes walked out from her room and smiled at the sight her son and daughter made. She tugged Ash into a hug allowing Rose and Auggie to hug a little more.

"Welcome, Ash."

Ash hugs her back. "Hi Topanga, it's nice to see you again."

Rose carried Auggie over to them and wrapped her arms around her Mom. "Hi Maman"

Topanga runs her hands through her daughter's hair. "Welcome home Rose."

Suddenly the five of them felt added weight on them, they looked up to see Corey.

"I was feeling left out."

The six of them chuckle as the all released each other.

"Come on we'll take you guys to your room so that you can unpack. Ash your guitars came in yesterday, we place them in your room." Topanga tells him.

"Thanks," Asher responds picking up his suitcases.

Asher and Rose spent over three hours unpacking all their stuff. The two of them were currently in Rose's room putting the last minute touches in it. Throughout the whole process, the never heard or saw Riley, the two of them were getting curious.

"Auggie où est Riley?" Rose asks her little brother who playing on her laptop.

Auggie pouts. "She's hanging out with her friends today."

Topanga walks into Rose's room. "Rose, Ash I'm going down to my bakery, do you guys wanna come?"

Rose and Ash look at each other before shrugging. "Sure."

"C'est si pittoresque," Rose says as she walked into Topanga's. "Mom this is cute."

"C'est comme un café en France," Asher comments.

"I have no idea what you just said, but thanks," Topanga responds. "Do the two of you want something to drink or eat?" Rose opens her mouth. "In English please."

Rose chuckles. "I'll have a lemonade."

Asher waves Topanga off when she looks at him. "I'm good."

Topanga smiles at the two of them before walking behind the counter to start on the drink. Rose and Asher took their time looking around the bakery and taking everything in.

"Rose, Ash is that you?" a familiar voice asks.

The two of them turn from the blonde boy to see a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes filled with curiosity.

It took a second before Rose realized who she was looking at. "Farkle!" she instantly grabs him into a tight hug.

"Rose!" Farkle screams back, hugging her just as tight.

Asher walks over to the two of them and pats Farkle on the back. "Nice to see you again buddy. Still a mad genius?"

"As if I could be anything else," Farkle responds. "But right now this mad genius is suffocating."

Asher sighs. "You have to let go of him, Rose."

"Don't wanna; I missed him." Rose mumbles.

"Rose."

"Fine," Rose grumbles letting go of Farkle but grabbing both his hands instead. She looks up at him. "You're taller than me now!"

"And me!" Asher grumbles beside her.

Farkle smiles down at her. "It has been four years Rose; it was bound to happen."

Rose smiles softly at him; she places her right hand on his cheeks. "It really is good to see you again." she kisses him on the cheek.

Farkle places his hands over the one on his cheek. "You too Rose."

The two of them grinned at each other before they were pushed apart by a girl with dark brown hair and glasses. "What is going on here!?"

Rose grins at her. "You must be Isadora. I've wanted to meet you."

Isadora blinks at her all anger gone. "You have?"

Rose nods. "Farkle talks about you all the time."

Asher nods in agreement. "I must say his description of you is very accurate. You are beautiful."

Farkle's face turns red. "Rose! Asher!"

The two of them chuckle. Asher kisses Isadora's hand. "I'm Asher Reed."

Rose held out her hands for Isadora to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose Matthews."

Isadora and the two boys behind her eyes widen. At that moment a blonde girl and a brunette walk into the bakery, the brunette a noticeable similarity to Rose.

The brunette looks at Rose in shock. "Rose!"

Rose turns to her, her smile strained. "Riley."

* * *

"So you're Riley's fraternal twin sister," Lucas says in shock.

"So why are we just meeting you now?" Zay asks her. "Where have you been?"

"Collége EIB Monceau," she responds as she accepts the drink from her Mom. "Thank you, Maman."

Topanga kisses her on the forehead. "Your welcome." She heads back to the counter to help her other customers.

"So where's Collége EIB Monceau?"

"EIB stands for École International Bilingue, which are part of NACE Schools. NACE Schools is a world leader in international private education, with 21 schools across five countries and a strong basis in multilingual education." Isadora answers for her.

Rose giggles, while Asher looked at Isadora gobsmacked. "Did you memorize the school website or something?" he asks her.

Isadora nods. "I did. When Farkle explained to me that one of his first love attends one of this schools I did my research. "

Rose giggles again and pokes Farkle in the cheeks. "Aww, Farkle. I love you too." she turns back to the others. "Anyway EIB is their branch in France, Collége EIB Monceau is one of their middle schools."

"Wait!" Zay said. "You said you hadn't been back to New York in four years; middle school is only three years long."

Asher shrugs. "We attend EIB Monceau, which is one of their primary school for a year to see if we would like it then decided to stay for middle school." He took a sip of Rose's drink, who just lets him.

Rose takes over. "We did an immersion class there loved it and decided to stay for the rest of our fifth year through middle school."

"Then why are you back?" Riley asks her, her voice, while light was filled with a ting of displeasure.

Rose's smile didn't reach her eyes. "Why not?"

"We decided to spend our last four years before adulthood here in New York with our families," Asher tells the other's while Rose and Riley stare at each other.

"Where are you staying?" Maya asks. "You're parents moved to France with you remember. They couldn't live there precious only son in another country all by himself."

Asher smirked at Maya. It seems that she still thought that she was the big dog on set when in all actuality she was all bark and bite. Asher, on the other hand, was a grizzly bear, protective of his young and ready to tear his opponents apart and Maya would do well to remember that.

"Corey and Topanga were kind enough to let me live with them."

"What!" Riley and Zay shout for two different reasons.

"You call them Corey and Topanga?"

"You're gonna be living with us?"

Asher shrugged. "I've known them since I was five. They're like my aunt and uncle, and because they think of me as there nephew, they said it was okay for me to stay with them."

"Isn't that great," Rose smiles. "My best friend is here to protect me just like yours is."

"Yeah. Great."

Lucas stared at Riley's sister. There was something different about her than any girls he had ever meet. She seemed nice, piercing blue eyes, brown hair done up in some kind of bun, and a… he subtly shook his head. He can't think of another girl right now, he still needs to figure out his relationship between Riley and Maya. Even if the other girl in question had a smile that lit up the room.

Riley scowled briefly at the look Lucas was giving her twin it was just like when they were younger. Everything revolved around Rose, everybody wanted to know Rose, and everybody liked Rose. While she was left in the shadows of her fantastic sister.

Rose noticed the anger in her sister's eyes and frowned internally. She didn't know what caused it, but she knows it's directed at her, but she didn't care. Riley was gonna have her tough time running her off this time, they weren't nine anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? This chapter is short, but it's just an opening scene. There's a lot of tension between Riley and Rose, can anybody guess why?**

 **Yes, I know that there is no way the Matthews apartment can fit five bedrooms, an ensuite, and two bathrooms, but this is fanfiction, and anything is possible.**

 **Don't forget to comment and review.**

 **Translation** :

Réveillez-vous la belle endormie: Wake up sleeping beauty.  
C'est exactement pareil: It's exactly the same.  
Auggie où est Riley: Auggie where is Riley?  
C'est si pittoresque: It's so quaint.  
C'est comme un café en France: It's like a cafe in France.


	2. Disruption Meets High School

**A/N: I know some people don't read author notes, but please read the last author note it's imperative.**

* * *

Early in the morning, the sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, with gentle hints of coral and salmon tittering on the horizon.

"Tu es prêt, Rose?" Asher asks as he popped his neck.

"Prêt," Rose confirms as she finished her stretches. She looked at her watch. "Il est cinq heures et demie du matin. Our mission if you accept is to go for a morning walking and make it back by six heures du matin so that we can get ready for our first day of high school in America."

"Accepté," Asher nods. "Let's do this."

Rose grabbed her key and water bottle before opening the door and leaving the apartment with Maximo for there morning walk.

Twenty minutes after they left Topanga Matthews walked out of her bedroom fully dressed and ready to start the day., starting with making breakfast for her family. She had just taken the pan and bacon out when the front door burst open.

Rose came running into the apartment with Asher out on her tail. "J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! J'ai gagné! Prend ça!" she cheered sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tricheur!" Asher complains. "You distracted me on the way here."

"It's not my fault the thought of pretty legs makes you weak," Rose responds. "Don't blame me for being a pervert. Pervertir!"

Topanga blinks at them pan in hand. She was not use to anybody else being awake this early; it wasn't even sunrise yet. Shaking her head, she got herself together. "Morning Rose, Asher."

The two of them jump in surprise, so distracted by there argument the didn't notice that she was in the room with them.

"Matin maman," Rose greeted her walking over to her mother on the cheek.

"Matin Tante Topanga," Asher greets her. "Making breakfast?"

Topanga hums. "Yes. I was gonna make bacon and eggs." Asher and Rose share a look. "Is that okay with the two of you?"

"It's a little heavy for us," Rose tells her. "All I need is bread, jam, a fruit juice or tea."

"I'll just take cereal if you have any," Asher says.

Topanga hums again. "We don't have any jam, Rose." she turns to the cabinet and brings out a box of honey nut cheerios. "Is this okay Ash?"

Ash smiles at her. "That's fine." he grabbed a bowel from the cabinet and poured the cereal in it. "Rose pass me the milk."

Rose opens up the fridge and grabs a carton of milk. "Here." going back to the fridge she took out bread, orange juice, and Nutella. "It's okay that we don't have any jam. We have Nutella; I'll use that."

Topanga starred as Asher and Rose took a seat at the table and started on their breakfast. "Are you two sure that's enough? It's such a light breakfast."

"We're sure," Rose responds after swallowing. "In France, this is normal for breakfast. You need a hot beverage or fruit juice, any type of Viennoiserie, or cereal with milk, or a slice of bread with jam or," she holds up her piece of toast covered in Nutella. "Nutella."

"What is Viennoiserie?" Topanga asks them pouring oil into the frying pan. Since the two of them said they were okay, she returned to making breakfast for everybody else.

"Viennoiseries," Asher corrects. "are baked goods made from a yeast-leavened dough - like bread- or from puff pastry, but with added ingredients such as eggs, butter, milk, cream and sugar giving them a richer, sweeter character making them more like a pastry." He slurps up the rest of his milk and places it in the sink. "I call bathroom!" he runs out of the kitchen before anybody could say anything.

"He hasn't changed one bit," Topanga comments.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Yep, he still acts like a five-year-old on a sugar high."

Her mom chuckles at her comment, before getting serious. "I'm glad that I got you alone for a moment. I wanted to talk to you about your class."

She cocked her head at her Mom. "What about my classes?"

"Don't you think you're taking on to much, the only break you have is lunch. Your sister has a study hall in her schedule."

Rose bit her lips. "Maman don't take this offensively, but this is nothing. I'm sorry to say this, but education in France is a lot harder than education in America." Topanga but her lip and Rose gets up to hug her. "Mom I'll be fine."

Her mother let out a sigh and hugged her back. "I'm sure you will."

"I will," she promised her. "We both will."

Rose let her go and cleaned up her plate, before heading back to her room. She wasn't in her room long before Asher came and told her he was done using the bathroom. Grabbing her toiletries and towel, she headed to the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower, Rose wrapped a towel around her body and used another one to dry her hair. She nipped out of the bathroom and entered her room, going straight to her closet. She pulled out a burgundy off the shoulder long sleeve top and mid waist black skirt. Bending down you took out a pair of black sneakers. Walking over to her dresser she took out a pair of burgundy knee length socks and a matching set of underwear.

Taking a seat on her vanity, she removed the towel from her head and made sure her hair was dry. Once she was sure her hair was dry, she braided both sides of hair before pulling her whole hair into a ponytail. After that she started with her makeup and when she was satisfied with the way she looked she started getting dressed. She was pulling a sock up her leg when Asher came into her room.

"Knock much?" she asked him as she stood

"Nah," he responds to her leaning on the door frame. "You ready?"

Rose stands up and puts her right foot in her shoe. "His Dad awake yet?"

"Yeah Oncle Corey just got up, he's eating breakfast," a smirk graced his face. "Auggie and Riley just joined him."

Rose grabs her bag from her bed and walks over to Asher. "Well let's go join them."

"Matin Papa," Rose said kissing her father on the check. She walked over to her little brother and repeated her previous action. "Matin mon précieux petit frère."

"Morning Rosie," they both responded.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Topanga scolded her son and husband.

Rose and Asher took a seat while they relaxed in the domestic aura surrounding them, which sadly was not meant to last.

Riley stands up her plate barely touched. "I'm not hungry anymore."

"Sit," Topanga orders her daughter. "Finish your food."

"But I said I'm not hungry," Riley responds.

Topanga gives her a firm look. "Riley you are not leaving this table unless that plate is empty."

Riley pouts over at her Dad. "Daddy…"

"Riley listen to your mother," was his response.

Riley's face redden slightly before she sat down with more force than needed. She looked up at her sister who was smiling at her and took notice of the fact that she and Asher weren't eating. "Why aren't you forcing them to eat?"

"They already ate," was Topanga's response. Topanga gave her a pinched expression. "Eat Riley. Let's have a nice breakfast."

Riley finally relented and ate her food; it seemed that old tricks weren't gonna work.

There was a slight tension at the table, Rose and Asher sat at the table answering messages while the rest of them ate their food.

"Done!" Riley yells abruptly standing up, she puts her plate in the sink before running over to the couch and grabbing her bag and quickly makes her way to the door. "Got go to go. I'm meeting with everybody at the train station. Love you! Bye!"

Auggie shakes her head. "That girl. What are we gonna do about her?"

All eyes turned to Auggie before they broke out into laughter.

* * *

"She was nice," Rose comments as she walked out of homeroom with Asher.

"Elle était sexy," Asher responds to her a dopey smile on his face. "Rose I think I have a crush on my teacher."

Rose rolled her eyes, but she had to admit there homeroom teacher was beautiful. She had ringlets of tawny-brown hair veiled her heart-shaped face. She had a supple, curvaceous figure. Her teeth sparkled when she gave an angelic smile that made most of the students in their class swoon.

"Elle avait la voix d'un oiseau chanteur," Asher compliments. "And her eyes, her lips. Oh, her lips, baiser inspirant et satin doux." He was taking out of his dream-like state when he felt pain on the back of his hand. He aims a glare at the girl walking beside him. "La grace."

Rose raises her hand again causing him to flinch back. "It's okay if I'm a bitch. You're a man whore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're fantasizing over a married woman."

"And?" a thud was heard, and he rubbed his head again. "Stop hitting me!"

"She's married with two kids," Rose informs her best friend. "And even if she wasn't she's thirty-five, you're fourteen. It's illégal, here and in France."

Asher rolled his eyes at her before wrapping his arms around her. "It's fine, I have you." he plops a kiss on her cheek.

Rose squirmed under him. "Get off of me." Asher laughed as he released her.

The two of them were making their way across the hallway when the heard some voice coming from underneath.

Glancing around Asher looked down the banister to see Riley, Farkle, Maya and their friends standing there arguing.

"Farkle what are you doing down there?" Rose asks having joined Asher.

Farkle smiles up at her. "Rosie!"

"Farkle!" she smiled down at him.

Unnoticed by everybody except Asher Riley's teeth clenched as she watched Rose and Farkle talk.

Why is he so happy to see her. Riley thought. They haven't seen each other in three years.

"So why are you guys in a hole?" Asher asks them choosing to let Riley go, for now, he would tell Rose what he noticed later.

"We were ordered in here?" Zay tells them.

"Ordered in here?" Rose and Asher asked them at the same time.

As they were conversing a shadow came over them. Asher being the first to notice gently took Rose's arm and pushes her behind him. In front of them was a tall teen and beside him were two girls, one blonde the other brunette.

"Friends of yours?" the brunette asked them.

Neither Ash or Rose responded refusing to be intimidated.

"Get in the hole," the blonde girl orders them.

Rose rolls her eyes at them. "Sorry but that's not gonna happen."

She tried to walk away with them with Asher, but the older boy blocked them.

Asher glares up at the older boy. "Bouge toi."

Thor blinked at him. "What? I don't understand."

Asher lets out an aggravated sigh. "Than let me make it simple for you to understand," his voice turns cold. "If you want me in there put me in there, otherwise move."

The two boys stood toe to toe. Sure Thor stood eight inches taller than Asher, but he would learn quickly that nothing sacred Ash and if this turned physically than Asher was gone come out of it better than he would.

Rose pulls on Asher's hands grabbing his attention. "Excuse us, we have classes to attend," she told the upperclassmen before dragging Ash away, this time they weren't blocked. "C'est le premier jour, ne commençons pas un combat."

"Je ne le ferai pas si personne d'autre ne le fait," Ash response to her. "Towering over us, ordering us around, and then blocking you when you tried to leave the situation. He wanted a fight. He does it again, and I'll give him a fight."

Rose shook her head but didn't bother arguing with him. He was already tense, nothing she said at this moment would resonate it would just turn into the two of them arguing in the middle of the hallway. She didn't have time for that.

Back in the hole Lucas clenched and unclenched his hands. That's what he should have done, instead of going along with Riley and the seniors he should have stood his ground. He saw the way Asher step in front of Rose to protect her, he should have done that. He was their protector, and he failed.

He turned to his friends. "I'm sorry we're in here, guys."

"It's not your fault, Lucas," Farkle reassures him.

"You can't protect us," Zay adds.

He slides down the wall. "I used to."

The six of them stood down in the hole for a good while they didn't come out until the second warning bell rang again signifying that class was starting. Together they made their way to history class.

"Good morning and welcome to World History," Corey Matthews grins at his students. "Who's ready to learn?"

"What's that on the board?" one of the students asked him gesturing to the boards where the words"We Were Kings. Now we're Patriots," was writing on the blackboard. "Why does it say that? It's cryptic. You can't teach us cryptically. What are you trying to get away with? Huh?"

Corey opens his mouth to speak before closing it and then opening it again."I'll be right back." he stood in front of Riley. "What's her name?"

Riley looked over at the student. "What's your name?"

"Marly," came the reply.

Riley turned back to her father. "Marly."

"Marly sees right through me," Corey tells her.

"Just keep on teaching about our lives, and she'll come around," Riley tells her father.

"Abigail Adams was the wife of John Adams and the mama of Johnny Q," Corey lectures chuckling. "They were quite the historical triangle."

Riley lets out a little laugh. "Ha."

"Triangle," Maya adds.

"Ha," Lucas finishes.

"And I'll tell you that the one thing they understood about this brand-new nation was to stick together because every direction they turned was brand-new, undiscovered country." Corey continued like he didn't hear them.

"I am an Abigail Adams Patriot," Riley smiles.

"How?" Lucas asks her. "We don't even get to walk in the hallways."

Riley turns her head to look at him. "Lucas, these seniors are older and more experienced than us, and I think that they're trying to help."

"Riley, they're making fun of us, and we're letting it happen," Lucas tells her.

"But most of all, these patriots knew to remain loyal to each other because their survival depended on it in a dangerous, new land," Corey lectures them.

"Riley, we don't even know our way around the school yet," Lucas tells her. "Why would we just park ourselves in a hole?"

"Okay, so you just want to throw us into whatever goes on in this place and just see what happens?" Riley asks him.

"Yes, because you know what I call that? Normal," Lucas responds.

"Let me see if I get how you teach," Marley tells Corey. "My boyfriend and I get into a fight…"

"Aww," Riley says.

"I was talking about you," Marley tells her.

"Uh, me? Why?" Riley asks swinging her head back to Lucas. "Are we fighting?"

"Oh, I don't know. Let's go to the weird, undefined area between the two floors and talk about it," Lucas snarks at her.

"We are fighting," Riley responds before looking at Maya. "You have to fight with him exactly as much!"

"But I don't know what he…" Maya tries to say.

"Do it!" Riley demands.

"Okay!" She says standing up. She stands in front of Lucas his desk. "Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr! Huh-hurr? Huh-hurr huh-hurr! Huh-hurr!" Lucas just sat back and took it once she was done she sat back down in her seat.

"Who misses middle school?" Corey asks the class.

Everybody raises their hand except for Rose and Asher who sat in the back observing everything.

Class went on after that and once it was done and all his students were gone Corey slumped on his desk. "Stupid Marley."

Later that day Rose was walking down the empty corridors eyes on her phone when she bumped into something solid.

"Ow!" she rubs her butt.

A hand comes into her sight. "Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going."

She accepted the hand and was pulled onto her feet, dusting her skirt she looked up to see Lucas. "Nah, it's fine. Lucas right?"

"Yeah," Lucas confirms, he bends down to grab her phone before handing it to her. "So why are you here so late? Everybody else has gone home."

Rose stares at him before taking her phone. "I could say the same thing about you. Don't tell me you were in that hole?"

A flush creeps across his face. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Lucas responds. "I couldn't protect them so…"

"Why do you have to protect them?" she asks him.

Lucas blinks at her. "What do you mean why? There, my friends, it's my job to protect them."

Rose places her hand on his arm. She took notice of the muscles under her while he took note of how soft her hand felt.

"Why can't you guys protect each other?" she asks him.

"What?"

"Why you can't explore this new land together," she removes her hands and starts to walk away.

He spun around as she walked past him. "Where are you going?"

She spun her head around to look at him. "It's been couple years since I've last been in New York and Asher's waiting for me out front. We're gonna explore this new land." she smiled at him before scurrying down the hallway.

Lucas looked down at his arm where her touch lingered before looking back up to watch her walkway. "Huh?"

Hidden behind the lockers, Zay watched the two of them talk. Unknown to him Isadora and Farkle were creeping behind him.

"What are you looking at?" Farkle asks him causing to jump.

"Don't do that," Zay tells him hands on his heart.

"Sorry," Farkle apologizes.

Zay waves him off. "It's fine, but to answer your question, I'm looking at them."

"Them?" Isadora asks him.

Zay waves for them to look in front of the lockers. The two of them look around the corners to see Rose and Lucas talking to each other, smiles on both of their faces.

"They look…good together," Isadora says.

"Don't they?" Zay asks. "If better than he does with Maya and Riley."

Farkle felt a churning in his stomach as he watched Rose place her hand on Lucas' arm. This was not gonna be pretty.

All three of them ducked out of sight as Rose ran past them.

* * *

Riley Matthews and her best friend stood in the hole watching people go past them.

"They made their choice. They have started their high school careers without us, and I wish them well."

"Yeah. Maybe we shouldn't think about them today," Maya tells her.

"Yeah," Riley says before letting out a sob. "I hope that Farkle remembers that science can't explain people and he keeps himself open to love."

"You gonna do one for each?" Maya asks her.

"Ye," Riley responds.

"Give me a couple bucks for a brownie," Maya tells her.

"Okay, Maya," she hands Maya five bucks. "I want juice." Maya gets up and walks over to the vending machine. "I hope Smackle looks up from her books every once in a while so that she doesn't miss life."

"Apple?" Maya asks her from the vending machine.

"Grape," she responded. "I hope Zay stops using comedy to cover up his inner turmoil."

"Uh, they're out of grape."

"Surprise me."

Maya walks back to her and hands her a grape juice box. "They're not really out of grape!"

Riley lets out a gasp. "What a nice surprise."

"Did you get to Lucas yet?" Maya asks her.

"I hope Lucas... I hope Lucas…" her voice goes soft. "I hope Lucas has a very bad day."

"Gosh, you're cute," Maya murmurs. "You know what? I'd rather be a fool with you than to be anything without you. So…" she looks around the hole. "What can we learn from down here?"

"Hm, here comes purple combat boots," Riley says as a girl wearing purple boots walked by. "I like her. She walks with confidence." another girl walks pass them this time wearing cheetah print ankle boots. "And here comes jungle girl. She's waiting for motorcycle boots. Vroom, vroom."

A guy wearing motorcycle boots walked past there hole and over to jungle girl. The two teens came closer together in an embrace.

"Vroom, vroom, baby!" Maya comments as the watched. "Riles?"

Riley turned to her. "Peaches?"

"They're way more advanced in high school. We're middle school hand-holders. What if those seniors sent us down here because we think we're so ready for this place and we're so not?"

"Well, then I'd be right," Riley responds. "And I hope that I'm right." she was taking out of her thoughts when another pair of shoes walked closer to them. "Here comes Lucas. You think he's coming back to say sorry?"

"I don't think so Riles," Maya responds.

Lucas stopped Right in front of the hole, but he didn't look at them instead he smiled as a brown hair blue eyed girl stopped in front of him.

"You okay?" Rose asks Lucas. "You looked like you got run over by train."

Lucas chuckled. "Something similar to that. I got pummeled by the football team."

She winces. "Ouch! How's your pride feel?"

"Horrible."

"Still having problems with your friends?" she asks him.

Lucas's smile turned bitter. "Yeah. Maybe Riley was right."

"Or maybe you were right? Or maybe it's doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

The bell rings warning students that class was starting soon.

"Walk to class together?" Lucas asks her.

"Oui," Rose responds. The two of them headed to class together neither noticing the two pairs of eyes watching them.

"Riles?" Maya asks her best friend. "You okay?"

Riley forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

In history class, Corey Matthew wrote the word "Massacre" on the board before underlining it.

"Why "massacre"? Why you got "massacre" up there? Why can't you just teach us names and dates?" Marly asks her teacher.

"Marly Evans and what she learns today!" Corey responds to her. "That's the name and date I care about. All of you and right now, are you listening to me?"

"Mm-hmm," Marley hums.

Corey nods. "Good. It was patriots who founded our new land, and it was patriots who fought for it. Why do we remember the Alamo? Farkle, Smackle, a duet. Go."

Farkle stands. "The Alamo was a small, isolated fortress with a handful of patriots inside who felt it was important to stick together and fight for what they believed."

"They were surrounded by a much larger number of people, coming at them from all directions, who believed this place belonged to them," Isadora finishes before handing it back to Corey.

"The Patriots desperately wanted reinforcements, but reinforcements never came," Corey told his class. "What happened to 'em?"

"They stayed in their fortress and gave everybody a friendly smile, and eventually, they walked upstairs," Riley answers. Around her, her friends except for Maya had cringed when the words left her lip.

"They were massacred," Corey tells his daughter.

Riley widened her eyes at her father. "Then they walked upstairs?"

"No, but that battle gave birth to a slogan. What was the slogan?"

"Remember the Alamo," Lucas answers.

"Remember the Alamo!" Corey confirms. "And why do we remember the Alamo? Lucas, Zay, a duet."

Lucas stands up. "Because the Patriots gave their lives for a greater good."

"That battle had only just begun, and some years later that land became ours, and the name of that land was…" Zay continued.

Lucas slapped say on the back. "Texas!"

"Stop it!" Zay yells at him before the two of them sat back down.

"Right, Texas, your home," Corey tells them. "So, guys, that's why we remember the Alamo and why we remember all the battles that we fight in an effort to make a new place our home. Now, you can stay massacred, or you can realize the battle has just begun."

"We were kings, Mathews," Maya tells him.

Corey started strolling around the room stopping in front of Maya."Kingdoms fall," he looks at Farkle. "Everyone who believes they're gonna rule the world falls." he walks closer to Lucas. "Everyone who believes they're strong eventually comes up against someone that's stronger. And every patriot fighting for a cause, they're only as strong as the cause they're fighting for. Even I know next thing he says, real important. What's the cause you're fighting for?"

After school Asher was seated at the dining table doing homework a line of jams in front of him while Rose was at the stove.

"Do you really need that much jam," Ash asks his best friend as she placed another jar in front of him.

"Are you gonna spread some on your toast tomorrow morning?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he responds.

"Than don't complain."

The front door to there apartment opened allowing her mother, brother, and his friend Ava into the room.

"Rose when I told you, you can use the stove to make as much jam as you want I didn't mean fifty," her mother tells her.

Auggie and Ava walk over to the table. "What's this red one?" Ava asks. "Oh and the yellow one?"

"The red one is strawberry vanilla, and the yellow one is spicy peach butter," Rose tells them. She goes over to the drawer and takes out five spoons. "Wanna try some."

"Oh I wanna try this one," Auggie says.

"This one is grapefruit cranberry marmalade," Rose tells her little brother opening the jar for him.

Auggie sticks a spoon in the jar at the same time Ava put a spoon in the spicy peach butter. The two of them looked at each other with wides. "Yum!" they said at the same time as the stuck there spoon back in there

"Are you sure Rose?" Topanga asks as Rose handed her blue jar. "It must have taken you a while to make them."

Rose shook her head. "It's fine Mom, I can make more. Besides you bought the fruits that I used."

"Fine," Topanga conceded taking the spoon and the jar. "What flavor is this?"

"Blueberry," Rose tells her as she and Asher started on there own apple cider jam.

The five of them sat at the table enjoying their jam when the front door opened again, and Asher instantly went on the defensive. Corey Matthew had just entered the apartment with the three upperclassmen that had tried sticking him and Rose in the hole.

"What's going on in here?" Corey asks his family as he stepped into his apartment.

"Rose made jam!" Auggie cheered said jam all over his face.

Corey nods at his son. "I see."

Asher inclines his head at the upperclassmen. "What are they doing here?"

Rose places her hand on his shoulder. "Down boy. Maman va te tuer si tu as du sang sur son tapis."

Thor walks over to them, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about the other day. We were trying to help."

"You have a weird way of helping," Rose tells them.

Nikki spoke up next. "Sorry about that. It's just you two seemed like such good friends and…"

"We wanted to keep it like that," Francesca finishes.

"You don't need to worry about that," Asher speaks up. "I convinced my family to pack up and move to France when I was eleven because I didn't want to be separated from her. I packed my bag again three years later when she told me she missed her family and wanted to spend her high school year in America. She's my best friend, nothing's gonna change that."

Rose smiles down at him and gives him a hug. "Je t'aime aussi Asher."

Francesca, Thor, and Nikki share a smile.

"Okay we're ready to see the other two now," Thor tells Corey.

Corey nods. "This way."

* * *

"Our classroom is empty," Marly says as she steps into the history class the next day. "Oh, come on! Who does this?"

"Me," Corey responds.

Marley scoffs. "Okay, so what I want to ask now is why?"

Corey gestures to the floor. "Everybody take a seat. Go on, go on, have a seat." the class look at each other for a second before they all took a seat. "What have you learned in high school so far?"

"We're not kings anymore," Riley answers looking at her friends who she had reconciled with. 'We're Abigail Adams Patriots."

"Abigail Adams once said, "To be good and to do good is the whole duty of man."" Corey tells them.

""Do good"?" Marley asks. "Don't you mean do well?"

Corey let's out a light chuckle. "Do you know what the funny thing is about history, Miss Evans? It repeats. I mean "do good." That, right up there…" he points to the top of the blackboard where the words "Dream Try Do Good," were plastered. "That's always gonna be my lesson plan," he tells his class. "Now, when the Patriots looked out at this new undiscovered land, it was what?"

"Rough and undeveloped, like us," Zay answers.

"Very good, Mr. Babineaux. But they stuck together, and they made it their new home. So will we. Let's fill this room. Let's fill this room with knowledge." Corey points at his daughter. "What do you know?"

"I have faith that in a new place you can learn from the people who have already been there," Riley answers.

Corey inclines his head. "Very good. Go get your desk." Riley stands up along with Maya. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Where are you going?" Corey asks Maya.

"In any new place, or old place, or any place at all, I stay with her. I'm always with her," Maya responds. "But I knew that a long time ago." She walked out of room passing by Riley who was coming back in with two chairs.

"Lucas, what do you know?" Corey asks him.

"There are stronger people than us here," Lucas answers.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Zay stands up. "Get stronger."

Corey smiles and gestures for them to leave the classroom. He turned to the geniuses in the class. "Farkle?"

"There are smarter people than us here," Farkle replies standing up along with Isadora.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Farkle smiles at his teacher. "I think you know." he walks out of the classroom with Isadora.

"All right, everybody, go get your desks," Corey says watching as his students got up to get their desks. "In this room, we find out how history relates to your present and how you can't get by on the successes of your past. This is your new school, guys. Stick together. Do good. That's how you're gonna have your best future. In this room, I'm your teacher... but we are going to discover this new land together."

Marley leans over to Riley."This is how he teaches?"

Riley smiles at her Dad. "Every day."

Marley smirks before walking towards the door.

"You going to get your desk, Miss Evans?" Corey asks him.

She spun back around. "No, I'm going to get yours."

After class Rose and Asher walked up to her father.

"So what do you think?" Corey asks them

"You teach weird," Asher tells him, causing him to scowl.

"It's a good weird Dad," Rose tells him, Asher, nodding in agreement. "Tu es un bon professeur."

Corey smiles before looking at Asher. "Translate."

Asher chuckles. "You're a good teacher."

Corey leans back in his chair and smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

That night in the Matthews apartment Rose was laid out in Asher's bed with her laptop open while he sat in his bennie and strummed a tone on his guitar.

"Donc tu aimes ça là-bas?" a soft voice comes from her computer.

A smooth rough voice let out a laugh at the same time that Asher released a chuckle. "Vous saviez que vous alliez lui poser cette question tôt ou tard."

Asher nods his head in agreement. " Elliott a raison Melody. Vous posez cette question à Rose depuis que nous avons appris que vous fréquentiez un lycée en Amérique."

The gentle voice let out a whine. "Alors mes meilleurs amis me manquent. Est-ce un crime? Elliott vous manque aussi, il est juste têtu."

"Ne leur dites pas ça!" the rough voice yells with a huff.

"Aww, vous nous manquez aussi les gars." Rose tells them smiling gently. "Cependant, nous l'aimons ici."

"C'est différent mais pas si différent." Asher says in agreement.

"Arrêtez de faire la Melody, cela signifie simplement que nous allons visiter l'Amérique pendant les pauses," Elliott tells her.

"Je suppose que c'est quelque chose. Ce n'est toujours pas la même chose," Melody replies.

Rose chuckles at the two of them, she and Asher stayed on the line with them for a few more minutes before allowing them to hang up so they could get some sleep.

"Rose Asher dinner," Topanga calls.

"Coming!" The two of them yell back. Rose jumped off the bed while Asher stood and gently placed his guitar on its stand.

There first week in New York wasn't bad, and they were excited to experience what else eye school as for them.

* * *

 **A/n: So updates have been taken longer lately, and that's because I have been incorporating less of the script and more of my own ideas which takes longer especially when I draw a blank. So if you guys have any ideas let me know, and I'll see if it fits. Don't forget to comment, review and vote.**

 **A/N 2: Sorry to tell you this but I decided to have Asher and Rose be the only OC from the Queen Series. This is a different story which means new characters.**

 **A/N 3: I need Beta Readers. If you don't know what a beta reader is it's someone who reads unreleased work of literature or other writing, who gives feedback from an average reader to the author. Basically, you get to read my work before everybody else. So I usually type on google doc first so I can share a chapter before I publish it and you guys can give me options, ideas, and google docs allows you to comment so you can type a comment on the side. So the first 5 people to private message me their emails will be a beta reader. You can only be a beta reader for one book, so choose wisely.**

 **Translation** **:**

 **Je ne le ferai pas si personne d'autre ne le fait: I won't if nobody else does.**

 **Elle a la voix d'un oiseau chanteur: She has the voice of a songbird.**

 **Baiser inspirant et satin doux: Inspirational kiss and soft satin**

 **Bouge toi: Move**

 **C'est le premier jour, ne commençons pas un combat: It's the first day, let's not start a fight.**

 **Je ne le ferai pas si personne d'autre ne le fait: I will not do it if nobody else does it.**

 **Maman va te tuer si tu as du sang sur son tapis: Mom will kill you if you have blood on her carpet.**

 **Je t'aime aussi Asher: I love you too, Asher.**

 **Donc tu aimes ça là-bas?: So you like it over there?**

 **Vous saviez que vous alliez lui poser cette question tôt ou tard: We knew you were gonna ask them this question sooner or later.**

 **Elliott a raison Melody. Vous posez cette question à Rose depuis que nous avons appris que vous fréquentiez un lycée en Amérique: Elliott is right Melody. You've been asking this question to Rose since you learned that we were attending high school in America**

 **Alors mes meilleurs amis me manquent. Est-ce un crime? Elliott vous manque aussi, il est juste têtu: So I miss my best friends. Elliott miss you too, he's just stubborn.**

 **Ne leur dites pas ça!: Do not tell them that!**

 **Aww, vous nous manquez aussi les gars: Aww, I miss you guys too.**

 **Cependant, nous l'aimons ici: However, we like it here.**

 **C'est différent mais pas si différent: It's different, but not a bad different.**

 **Arrêtez de faire la Melody, cela signifie simplement que nous allons visiter l'Amérique pendant les pauses: Don't pout Melody, it just means we are going to visit America during the breaks.**

 **Je suppose que c'est quelque chose. Ce n'est toujours pas la même chose: I guess it's something. It's still not the same.**


	3. Disruption Meets New Friends

**A/N: Thank you to all my Beta-readers.**

* * *

Rose and Asher were walking through the halls of Abigail Adams when a voice called from behind them. "Hey!" the two of them swung around to see a girl of Asian descent speeding towards them, a red-haired girl followed at a slower pace.

When she reached the two of them, she paused and placed her hands on her knees so she could catch her breath. Once she had her breathing back to normal, she looked up at the two of them."Hi!"

Rose backed up a bit. "Hi."

"I'm Yulia."

"We know," Asher says looking down in amusement at the shorter girl. "You're in homeroom with us, and you have studio art with me."

"And you're Lily I believe," Rose states as the red-head final reached them.

Lily blinked at the two of them. "That's surprising."

Rose's head tilts to the side. "What's surprising?"

"The two of you just seem to be in your own world all the time. It's been two weeks since school started and you two haven't really reached out anybody."

"We could say the same thing to you two. Sure you 're nice to everybody but you don't really go the extra mile to be friends with anybody. You two are seen together as much as Ash, and I are."

Lily leaned forward in excitement. She had wanted to talk to Rose and Asher since she saw them in class, the two of them just seemed interesting, and it's been a long time since anything interesting has happened. When Yulia told her that she needed to talk to them, she took this chance to possibly get to know them.

"Anyway," Yulia cuts in. " asked me to make sure that everybody in our homeroom class made a social media account."

"Is it mandatory?" Asher asks.

Yulia shakes her head. "It's not mandatory, but Mrs. Englund wants the students in her homeroom to be able to have easier access to each outside of school so we can help each other. She wants us to be able to help each other for the next four years."

Rose looks at Asher. "I mean it wouldn't hurt to do it."

Ash shrugs in response. "Whatever."

Lily claps her hands together, a grin on her face. "Great then during lunch we'll come get you."

Rose and Asher blink at her. "Why?"

"So we can feel out our social media questions together of course," Yulia answers for her.

The warning bell rings.

"There's the bell. Come on Lily we have Spanish class. You know Señora Feinstein-Chang hates when we're late."

"Bye," Lily waves as she scurried after her friend.

Rose and Asher gazed after them before looking at each other. "What just happened?"

* * *

When lunch arrived Rose, and Asher found themselves dragged out of the cafeteria line and into the computer room.

"Are we allowed to eat in here?" Rose asks the two girls that had dragged them in here.

"No we're not but who's going to tell," Yulia responses.

"I like you," Asher tells her giving her a dazzling smile.

A pink flush rose on her face. She couldn't help it, Asher was very good looking. Like very good looking.

"Okay, so the first question is interests," Lily says before taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Fashion, animals, horses," Rose types.

Lily gives her a look. "Aren't horses animals?"

"Don't question it," Asher tells her. "She loves animals, but she loves horses on a whole other level."

"I have one back in France," Rose says. "Asher's parents are taking care of him for me right now."

"What's his name?" Yulia asks her.

"Windbreaker, he's as fast as the wind. I miss him."

Asher who knew how Rose gets up Windbreaker decided to move things along. "Favorite movie?"

" _Amélie_ ," Yulia says.

Rose grins at her. "That's my favorite too and A Little Princess."

"Mine's is _John Tucker Must Die_ ," Lily tells them.

"I am surrounded by chick flicks," Asher mummers.

"Okay, that's what's your favorite movie wise guy?" Lily asks him having heard him.

" _Petits frères_ ," he responds.

Lily and Yulia look at Rose for translation. " _Little brothers_."

The sound of the door opening caused the three of them to go about hidden their food. Yulia had just thrown the there waste in the trash can when Riley came into view.

"Can I talk to you?" she asks her eyes directly on Rose.

Rose raises her eyebrows at her twin."Sure."

"Alone," Riley says this time she was looking at Asher who was standing up.

"I don't think so," Asher tells her.

Rose looks back at Asher. "J'ai eu ça."

Asher sat back down slowly. "Ignorez-la et revenez ici si elle en reçoit trop."

Rose nods before looking at her sister. "Lead the way."

Riley led Rose out of the computer room and into an empty classroom.

"Stay away from Lucas," Riley demands as soon as they were alone.

Rose gives her a blank look. "What?"

"I said stay away from Lucas. I don't know what you're planning hanging out with Lucas, but it's not going to work."

"And what exactly do you think I'm trying to do?"

"You're trying to hurt me. You're always trying to hurt me."

Rose's mouth slackened before it snapped back up. "I'm trying to hurt you." she let out a bitter laugh. "Riley you're the one that decided to hate me when we were nine. You're the reason I went to France for schooling."

"I didn't force you to go to France," Riley responds.

"No, you didn't you were forcing Mom and Dad to choose either you or me. I left because they shouldn't have to."

"Then why'd you come back?"

Rose stepped into her personal space until they were practically nose to nose. "Because you don't get to win. And let's make something clear: I don't owe you shit. So if I wanna hang out with Lucas. I'm gonna hang out with Lucas." she steps back from her sister and walks past her to the door. When she reached the doorknob, she looked back at her sister and smirked. "You know he'll probably find me more appealing than you. I mean I don't hide my true self. Right Jexica."

Riley stood there in the empty room as she watched her sister leave. Everything was falling apart for her.

" _Why couldn't she have stayed in France?"_ she thought. _"Everything was better that way."_

Back in the computer room Lily and Yulia were grilling Asher.

"Who was that?"

"Rose's twin sister?"

"Why did she want to talk to Rose?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

"There's a lot of tension between them. Do they not get along?"

"Not since they were nine."

"Why?"

"If we knew we wouldn't have gone to France."

"Why did you go to France."

"Because I was spending more time at Asher's place than mine."

The three of them look up to see Rose walking over them.

"Why?" Lily asks, her curiosity taking over.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Rose responds taking her seat back.

"And satisfaction brought it back." Lily shot back. Rose just smiled at her. "You're not gonna tell us are you."

"Nope."

"Fine. Let's just finish our profile."

While the rest of them were focused on there, profile Rose took out her phone.

 _Meet me at Topanga's._

A second later she got a reply.

 _Kay_.

* * *

Rose sat on the big couch in Topanga's in front of her she had a cup of tea, a teapot and a plate of snickerdoodles. At the counter, Asher was flirting with one of the teen employees her Mom had recently hired, and by the sound of giggling that was coming from the counter, he was doing a successful job.

She felt the couch dip as someone sat beside her. "You called me?"

"Snickerdoodle? Tea?" Rose asks him.

"Sure."

Rose poured him a cup of tea, "How much sugar?"

"Two spoons."

Nodding she poured two spoons into the tea and cut him a piece of the snickerdoodle. Passing both to him she took a sip of her own drink and watched him. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed their snack.

"So Farkle…" Rose started placing her tea down. "Would you like to explain to me why Riley, who makes it a mission to avoid me at home and at school, sought me out?"

"She did?"

Rose nods. "She did. Do you wanna tell me why?"

Farkle's eyes roamed around the room in an effort to avoid the piercing blue eyes that bore through his soul. "How would I know? Why do you think I know?"

She takes another sip from her tea. "Oh, I don't know, Maybe because you spend all your time with her."

He lets out a sigh and conceded. "Lucas said he was trying to bring you into our group of friends."

Rose blinked at him. "And how did that come about?"

"You probably already know Riley is Jexica, right?" seeing Rose nod he continued. "Well we decided to tease her, and we walked up on her and Maya talking about it. Lucas asked if he could invite Jexica into our group saying "he felt like he knew her." We talked about it for a bit and then Lucas stated that he wanted to invite you and Asher into the group too. Riley asked him why and he said "Rose seems pretty cool I want to get to know her more. Her and Asher."

"Let me guess Riley forced a smile and said okay."

"She said she would talk to you about it and get back to us. I thought she was just saying it to pacify him. I didn't think she would actually go and talk to you, let alone warn you away from Lucas."

Rose hums. "Thank you, Farkle. So how's your week been?"

She spent a couple minutes talking to Farkle when he left Asher walked up to her.

"What are you gonna do?"

Rose shrugged. "Nothing. Lucas seems like a kind person, a little confused but a good guy. I would love to get to know him too. Plus he's pretty cute."

"And the fact that Riley likes him as nothing to do with this?"

She glares. "I'm not petty like that. If I gain feelings for Lucas, I gain feelings for Lucas. If Lucas gains feelings for me than he gains feelings for me. Riley would just have to suck it up."

"And the tension it's gonna cause in your family?"

Rose bit her lips unsure. Maybe it would be best for her to stay away from Lucas. That thought left her as soon as it came. No, she couldn't let Riley win again. "I'll deal with it."

* * *

Topanga Matthews woke up at her usual time and stepped out of her room fully dressed for the day. As she stepped closer to the kitchen the smell of coffee, banana and pear filled her nose. Stepping into the kitchen, she stopped in surprise when she saw Rose and Asher at the stove. Rose seemed to be frying pancakes while Asher watched the oven when the oven beeped he took out a skillet.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks them. She was used to the two of them being awake earlier than them, but she wasn't used to them making breakfast.

"Well since we're usually awake at this time anyway we thought that we could take over breakfast for you," Asher tells her.

In truth, Rose was feeling sorry about the trouble that was about to rise between her and Riley and decided to go out of her way to make her parent's life easier that included allowing her Mom to sleep longer.

Topanga sat at the table. "So what are you making?"

Asher placed a plate in front of her and poured her a cup of coffee. "So this is grilled banana pancakes, and the coffee is called Noisette. Basically, it's espresso with a drop or two of milk or cream in it. In your case cream."

"Thank you," she took a bite off from the pancake and moaned. It was thick yet fluffy, and with every bite, she could taste the pear, banana, a hint of hazelnut and… "Did you guys had caramel to this."

"It's caramelized crème fraîche," Rose tells her.

"And what is crème fraîche?"

"Créme fraîche is similar to sour cream expect it's less sour, more liquid and more fat," Rose answers platting some pancakes for her and Asher before covering the rest for the family. Asher poured the two of them some apple juice.

Topanga moaned again as she took a sip from her expresso. "Okay, that does it. I need you two as my chefs."

Rose chuckled as she sat beside her Mom. "I don't think that's possible, but we could give your current chef recipes, and we can help in the bakery sometimes."

Asher stared at her fork halfway to his mouth. "We can?"

She kicks him under the table. "We can."

Topanga smiled at the two of them. "I would appreciate that very much." she drained the rest of her drink before standing up with her plate and cup. "Once you two are done, I'll clean up. The two of you should get ready for school."

* * *

Lucas was walking through the hallways in search of somebody. When he found her, he couldn't help but smile. She was seated at the bay window with a book in her hand, she wasn't paying attention to the world around her.

"Hey," he greets walking towards her. "I see you're not dressed as Jexica."

Rose looks up when she noticed who was calling for her attention a smile broke through her lips. "Hay is for horses," she jokes. "And no, I'm not dressed like "Jexica," I like the way I dress."

Lucas couldn't help but agree. Rose was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt dress, over it she wore a blue denim jacket and blue sneakers. Locks of chestnut-brown hair curtained her oval face; in Lucas's mind, she looked perfect.

"Bad Lucas," he thought. "You're already in a triangle with Maya and Riley don't make things more complicated."

"Can I take a seat?" he asks her gesturing to the space beside her.

Rose scooted over, the corners of her lips tugged up into an inviting smile that refused to let him go. "It's a free world."

Lucas pulled off his bag and took a seat beside her. "So Riley told me you didn't want to hang out with us? Did I do anything to upset you? I thought we were getting along the other day."

She started to speak but huffed out a breath first. "Is that what she told you?" Lucas nods. "And you believed her right way?" he nodded again. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I trust her. She's never giving me a reason not to."

"Well here's a reason why: she lied to you. She never asked if I wanted to hang out with you guys, in fact, she warned me away from you. She said, and I quote; "Stay away from Lucas.""

Concern grew on his face as he listened. When she was finally done, he shook his head. "What!? Riley wouldn't lie to me like that."

She gave a one-shoulder shrug. "You don't have to believe me. Just know that when it comes to me, Riley's personality changes. The Riley you know is not the Riley I know, hasn't been since we were nine."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"'Cause you like her and yet you want to hang out with me. I'm just letting you know that it might cause some tension between the two of you."

Lucas thought about it for a moment. Sure he likes Riley, but something was pulling him towards Rose, however, he didn't want problems between Riley and Rose because of him. He should have told her that they couldn't hang out anymore; instead, he said. "I wanna get to know you. I think if I don't, I'll regret it." he quirked a smile at her.

Rose placed her head on her chin covering her lips. _"He has a nice smile."_ was the thought that went through her mind at that moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Question for you guys do you want Riley to be redeemable? Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote.**

 **Translation** **:**

J'ai eu ça: I have this.

Ignorez-la et revenez ici si elle en reçoit trop: Ignore it and come back here if it gets too much.


	4. Disruption Meets Permanent Record

"Where is she? Where is she?" Lily muttered to herself as she hurried through the hallway avoiding bodies on the way. School had been over for an hour now, and she had been searching all this time; the only placed she hadn't looked was the library. "Ah ha," she said to herself when she saw the person she was looking for talking to somebody at a quiet corner of the library.

"So just remember that if it's a fraction, the denominator cannot equal zero," Rose says as she walked closer.

"Yeah I got that but what does it mean? And how does that help me find the domain?" Lucas asks her. The two of them had been in the library doing precalculus homework for the past thirty minutes. They shared the same class, and since Rose had gotten an A on their recent test while he had gotten a C, he decided to ask her for help.

"It means for the fraction, one over x; the denominator cannot be zero. Which means the domain is all number not equal to zero." she looks up at Lucas who still looked confused. "You okay?"

"I get it for one over x but what about one over 3x -6?"

"Just forget about the one on the top and focus on the 3x-6," she takes her pencil and writes three x minus six equals zero. "Now you put that function to 0."

"I know how to do it from here," Lucas tells her reaching over to take the pencil from her; his fingers graze hers. They make eye contact with each other before returning to the homework. "So I add six to both sides divide both by 3 and x equal 2."

"Right. Do you know that the domain is?"

"No."

"Okay so x equaling two means that if x is two, the denominator will become zero. Which means the domain is all numbers less than 2 and all numbers more than 2. Do you understand it now?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah I do." he looks over at Rose. "Why can't you be my teacher?"

Rose chuckles while tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "Well I might not be your teacher, but I'll help you whenever you want."

Lucas went to say something, but Lily interrupted them. "Well can you help me too?"

She had been standing by the side watching the two of them. She hated to interrupt them, the two of them were just so cute together, but she really needed Rose's help.

"What's up Lily?" Rose asks the redhead, a little aggravated. She was enjoying hanging out with Lucas.

Lily walked over and sat at the empty chair opposite of Rose. She takes out a piece of paper from her bag and hands it to Rose. "Help Me?"

Rose looks at the paper and chuckles. "And why aren't you asking Asher?"

"Because he would make me owe him something," she presses her hands together. "Please, you are my only hope."

Rose looks at the paper again. "You know I kind of feel insulted. With how much you hang around Asher and me I would have thought you'd pick up on some french words. You even spelled "oui" wrong."

"It sounds like wee, so I spelled it like wee," Lily responds glancing away from judgmental green eyes. Lucas guffawed beside Rose.

"And that's why you got a D on your French test," Rose tells her, handing her back the paper. She pursed her lips before sighing. "Fine, I'll tutor you in French."

Lily let out a cheer and ran over to hug Rose. "You are the best. Can I come over to your place today? I'll invite Yulia, and we can make it into a study party."

Rose smiled and patted Lily on the back. "Sure."

Lucas watched her. Just like she didn't hesitate to help him when he asked she didn't hesitate to help her friend. He had been trying to figure out why Riley didn't like her twin and couldn't figure out why. Rose was a good person; she was kind, helpful and pretty.

"Stop thinking like that," he thought to himself. "You already have to figure out your feelings for Maya and Riley. Rose doesn't deserve to be put into that situation."

His phone beeped, and he took out of his pocket to see a message from Zay.

Meeting at Topanga. Now.

"Hey I have to go," he tells the two girls who were still locked in an embrace.

"So soon?" Rose asks him.

"Yeah," he tells her placing is a notebook in his bag. "See you tomorrow."

Rose smiles at him, and Lucas could feel his face flush. "Yeah see you tomorrow," she responds.

As he was leaving, he could hear Rose's friend talking.

"Who is he? He's cute."

"Don't get any funny ideas. He's just a friend."

While hearing Rose call him a friend should have made him happy it bothered him slightly.

* * *

Lucas strolled into Topanga to see his friends sitting at their usual spot expect for Riley who was sitting away from them with a piece of paper pinned on her shirt. He quickly made his way to them and sat beside Zay.

"What's wrong with Riley?" he asks them.

Maya shrugs and looks over at her best friend. "What, you not sittin' with us anymore?"

"I don't deserve to sit with you guys. I am disgraced," Riley responds. She gestures to the paper pinned on her shirt. "D for disgraced."

"Riley, it's only one grade," Lucas tries to comfort.

"Yeah, you know how many Ds I got in middle school?" Maya asks her. "Once, I got five Ds in one day."

"You're "Cinco D Maya."" Zay jokes causing the group to chuckle expect Riley.

"Oh, I don't get it!" Riley fumes.

"Actually, those Ds don't matter anymore, Maya," Farkle tells Maya.

"None of our old grades do," Lucas adds.

"We all start as equals here because only our high school grades count on our permanent record," Smackle explains to the confused blonde and brunette.

Riley gets up from her seat and walks over to them. "What? What's that?"

"It's our high school transcript," Zay answers.

"It's what colleges use when they decide whether to accept you or not," Farkle adds.

"And so far for you, not," Smackle tells Riley.

"Hm. Smackle, remember how you asked us to let you know when your refreshing honesty crosses over into-" Riley starts only to be cut off by Smackle.

"Get to it, Bubbles!" Smackle yells at her.

Riley points at her. "Now."

"Wait, so they don't care about middle school?" Maya asks eyebrows raised.

"They only look at your high school grades," Farkle confirms.

Maya grabs him and starts shaking him. "Then why'd you make me go all this time?"

"Wait," Riley says. "So nobody cares about all the good grades I got when I was a kid?"

"They only care that you didn't eat paste," Zay tells her.

"Oh," Riley response she pauses before asking. "How long does that stay in ya?"

"Boy, all those years I went to middle school and I coulda been scratchin' lottery tickets and chuggin' sody pop," Maya jokes.

"Well, Maya, you finally hit the jackpot. I mean, right now you can go to any college you want," Zay tells his blonde friend.

"What about me?" Riley asks him.

"You're her cute friend," Zay answers.

Riley looks up. "Please don't give up on me, college."

"Colleges don't only care about grades, y'know?" Lucas asks her.

"They care about extracurriculars," Zay adds.

"And that's why Zay and I are trying out for baseball," Lucas says placing an arm over his best friends shoulder.

"Since the football team made their feelings about us quite clear," Zay tells them.

"It wasn't that bad," Lucas says.

"Yeah, it was!" Zay argues.

"Ok," Lucas agrees.

"They hit us so hard," Zay whines rubbing his shoulder.

"It's alright, baseball's our sport anyway," Lucas reassures him.

"Yeah," Zay smiles. "Lucas was our star in middle school."

"What were you?" Smackle asks him.

"I was his cute friend." Zay answers.

"I never got a D before," Riley moaned bringing the attention back to her for a second.

"I used to be the biggest star in middle school," Farkle tells his friends.

Smackle rubs his back. "You're still a star, dearest one."

"Yeah, but I used to be the North Star," Farkle defends. "I used to be the brightest star in the sky!" he looks over at Riley. "What do you do when you realize you're not the smartest kid in school anymore?"

"I don't know," Riley tells him before looking at her best friend. "Maya, what do you do when you realize your best days might have been in middle school?"

Maya shrugs. "I don't know. Why don't we ask my big fat honkin' A?" she picks up her test. "What do you do, A?" she puts the test to ear. "Uh-huh."Riley leans into her. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh, I-"

"What did it say?" Riley asked her best friend only to be shushed by Lucas and Zay.

"Maya and A don't get to spend a lot of time together," Zay tells her.

"Let's let them have their moment," Lucas says getting up quietly. Zay followed his lead, and the two of them walk out of the bakery.

"Oh, I don't know," Maya was saying to her test as Farkle and Smackle also leave. "Anywhere in the world as long as it's with you. Huh? Yeah, she's great." Riley giggles next to her. "She doesn't get good grades though." Riley gets offended and leaves. Seeing that everybody was gone Maya puts down the test and starts follows her friends out only to come back for her test."No, you hang up. No, you hang up. You're still there." she laughs. "Oh, A."

"So where were you?" Farkle asks Lucas on the train home. It was just the two of them, Isadora, Farkle, Maya, and Riley had gotten off on precious stops. "Zay said he saw you talking to Rose and then you were on airplane mode."

Lucas shrugs. "I got a C in precalculus and asked her to tutor me since she got an A."

"You know you could have asked me right?" Farkle asks him.

"Yeah, I know."

Farkle looks closely at him. "You do still like Maya and Riley right?"

"Yeah of course," Lucas answers quickly. "Why wouldn't I? We're a triangle."

Farkle backs down. "Okay."

Lucas was lying, and he might not know it, but Farkle did.

* * *

Topanga unlocked the door to her apartment and stopped at the sight that meets her.

"Hi Mom," Rose greets from where she was laying on the couch.

"Hi Rosey," Topanga greets her as she closes the door. "I see you have friends over."

"Mom this is Lily and Yulia," Rose introduces. "Guys this is my Mom."

"Afternoon," the girls greeted politely.

"Afternoon girls," Topanga greets before turning to her daughter. "So what are you girls up to?"

"Studying," Rose answer simply. "Lily's gonna retake a French test and Yulia, and I have a test in Environmental Science tomorrow."

"And Asher is…"

"In his room with a club member," Rose replies.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on him before heading out to pick up Auggie," Topanga tells her daughter already making her way across the living room.

"Kay," Rose responds.

Walking closer to Asher's room a soft melody floated through the air and reached Topanga's ear.

"Sounds good in here," she says opening Asher's door.

Asher looks up at her and smirks. He was laid on his bed guitar in hand while a young dark skin girl sat at the edge of his bed with a computer.

"Thanks, Tante Topanga."

Topanga smiles back at him and subtly inclines her head at the young girl in the room.

Asher slightly rolls his eyes before introducing the two of them. "Tante Topanga this is Irene. She's a part of the Tri-M with me."

Finespun eyelashes over hazelnut shaped eyes blink at Topanga. "Hello."

"Hello," Topanga greets back. "And what are you two doing?"

"We have to create a song," Asher tells her. "I'm the guitarist, and she's the singer slash songwriter."

"Well what you guys have so far sounds good." she recites. "I'll be leaving to pick up Auggie in a few minutes; I'll be back soon."

"Kay," Asher says while strumming his guitar.

"Keep the door open," she tells him leaving causing him to sigh.

Hazelnut eyes stared at him.

Asher let out a harsh breath. "What?" he asked sick of her staring. "If you have something to say, say it."

Irene jumped slightly at his tone. "Umm…I was just wondering if you and Rose are related?"

"No."

She hesitates. "Than…umm…are you guys…umm…maybe dating?"

Asher peers at her. "You don't seem like the type of girls into gossip."

Irene waves her hands in front of her. "I'm not…I was just curious." 'Why did I even say anything? He probably wishes I wasn't his partner now.' She thought. "Let's get back to creating the song," she told him quickly.

Irene is known to be painfully shy, and it was one of the reasons why a month into the school year she still didn't have any friends.

"No," Asher says.

"What?" she asks him.

"No Rose and I are not dating, she's more of a sister to me than anything," he rubs the back of his head. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"No it's okay I was invasive."

"No, I was defensive. Besides I'm happy, I got you as a partner."

Her eyes widen. "You are?"

"I am," he nods. "Your voice is beautiful."

She could feel her face heat up. "Thanks."

"Are you hungry," he asks her placing his guitar down. "I can get Rose to make us something to eat."

"Umm…sure," she says getting up; leaving her computer on the bed.

Back in the living room, Lily was getting bored.

"So what's education like in France?" Lily asks carelessly flipping through her French workbook. "Is it different from education in America?"

Rose paused in her reading to look over at her. "Not really. Primary school is from six to eleven, middle school is from eleven to fifteen, and then you attend high school from fifteen to eighteen."

"And after that?" Yulia asks interested picked.

"Well, when you attend a high school you have three choices: lycée general, a lycée technique or a lycée professionnel. So when you start high school, you start to specialize with the aim of sitting the le bac short for Baccalauréat. Which is the kind of like the S.A.T. You need to get a 10 out of 20 to pass. If you don't, you have to retake the test. If you pass, you go to a public University. If you don't, you don't go to University."

"Harsh," Yulia comments.

"Yeah it is and even getting a 20 out of 20 doesn't mean you're gonna get into the best school. Most people take another one to two years of private studies or prépas so they can sit for an entrance exam into a more prestigious school." Rose tells them.

"So France as its own Ivy league schools?" Lily asks her.

Rose purses her lips before saying, "Kind of. It's just that when you pass your le bac, it just means you go to public school, the les grandes écoles are more like private Universities, but in my opinion, they're harder to get into than an ivy league."

"So Baccalauréat is the equivalent of a high school diploma, and without it, you can't apply for higher education," Lily summaries. "That does sound similar to America education."

Rose pursed her lips. "Is a Baccalauréat, the equivalent of a high school diploma?" she thought to herself.

"Rose we're hungry," Asher complains walking into the living room, Irene trailing in behind him.

"I'll make you two something to snack on if you answer something for me," Rose tells him kneeling on the couch so that she could get a better look at the two of them.

"What?"

"Is a Baccalauréat the equivalent of a high school diploma?" she asks him.

"No," Asher was quick to answer. "A high school diploma does not equal a Baccalauréat. And just because you have a high school diploma doesn't mean you can enter a french college or university. It depends on the school you attended in America, where the diploma was earned, and the number of credits you have and what you want to major in."

"So basically if I want to attend college or university in France it would be better to obtain a Baccalauréat?" Lily asks her.

Asher shrugs. "Basically." He turns to Rose. "Food."

Rose rolls her eyes and walks over to the kitchen. "You're helping," she orders Asher.

An hour and a half later the kitchen smelled like pears, and four teens sat around the table as Rose placed a plate of Pear Tarte Tatin in front of each of them before taking a seat herself with her own plate.

"Dig in," she tells them.

Irene moaned as she placed a piece of the tarte in her mouth. "This is really good," she says causing the other girls to give their compliments quickly.

Rose smiles at them. "Thanks. Now Lily how would you say 'This tastes good in French?'"

Lily's eyes were wide, fork halfway into her mouth. "You're really testing me now?"

"Well this is a French dessert, Why not?"

"Ce bun…gaût," Lily answers less than confidently.

"Ce bon goût," Asher corrects her already going for another slice. "How do you introduce yourself when you first meet somebody?"

"Bonjour je m'appelle Lily-Mae," Lily responds. This one she was confident in.

"Nice pronunciation," he compliments her. "Ravi de vous rencontrer Lily-Mae. Est-ce que tu aimes apprendre le français?"

"Oui," Lily bluffs really not knowing what he was asking her.

Rose smirks. "Ravi de vous rencontrer Lily-Mae. Aimez-vous apprendre le français?"

"Umm…non."

"How can it be yes to me but no to her when we asked you the same thing?" Asher asks her.

"You did!?"

"We did, "Rose confirms. "We said "Nice to meet you Lily-Mae. Do you like learning French?" the only difference was Asher used "Est-ce que tu," and I used "Aimez-vous.""

"Vous is formal while tu is informal, right?" Lily asks them.

"Correct," Rose tells her.

"How long did it take you guys to learn French?" Yulia questions them.

"Six months," Asher responds. "But you have to understand that we lived in French and while there were people that spoke English most people spoke French, and all our exams were in French, so we had to learn quickly."

"You don't have that urgency to learn," Rose tells Lily.

"Oh yes I do," Lily tells her. "If I get another D, I'll be grounded until Christmas."

"Well, we have to get back to our music," Asher announces taking the plates to the sink.

"And we have to go back to studying," Yulia states, going back to the coffee table where her textbook was. "Rose what's carbon footprint again?"

Irene winced, she couldn't believe the two of them were taking such an advanced class. "Well have fun with that."

Yulia gives her a look causing her to stumble back a bit. "What you guys are doing is fun," Yulia tells her, she pats her book. "This is dead boring."

Asher places his hand on Irene's shoulder and directs her towards the hall entrance. "Well have fun anyway."

* * *

Two days later Rose was waiting in front of the library when Lucas strolled over to her. His shoulders were slumped and his posture hunched.

"What happened?" Rose asks him her brows wrinkled.

He gave her a half-hearted shrug and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, we should probably start, I really didn't get the function arithmetics he was going over with us today."

Rose peered into his eyes before sighing. "Come on," she grabbed his hands and dragged him with her.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks her, not really minding as he liked the feeling of Rose's soft hand on his.

"Somewhere I think you'll enjoy," was her response to him.

A couple subway stops later, a thirty-minute walk and they were in front of a farm.

"What is the place?" Lucas asks her. He had been living in New York for almost three years now, and he didn't think grass exists let alone a vast farm.

"Welcome to Foxtail Acres Farm," Rose tells him leading through to the entrance.

"How'd you find this place? You've only been here for a few weeks."

"I joined of the Equestrian Club yesterday," Rose explains to him. "The school as a partnership with this farm that allows the Equestrian Club to use their stables here. In return we care for the horses, take care of the farm animals, and help around when needed. " He rushes forward to open the door to the farmhouse allowing Rose to walk through, basking in the smile of gratitude she sent him.

"Hi," Rose greats he attendant at the front desk. "I'm Rosamund Matthews. I'm apart of the Equestrian Club. Is it okay if my friend and I head to the stable."

"Of course," the attendant responds. "You just have to sign in." Rose did just that, signing Lucas's name underneath as a guest. "Okay. If you need any help call the house."

The two of them exited the farmhouse and made the walk to the stables.

Lucas glances sideways at Rose. "So how did you get into horse riding?"

"When Asher and I decided to go to school in Paris his parents decided to move with him. They bought a large patch of land, and they have a farm and a vineyard. I went with them when they were buying horses, and I fell in love. They're so majestic and proud I couldn't help it."

Lucas smiled. "I know the feeling."

The two of them shared a smile. When the reached the stable, they separated so they could change into riding boots. When they meet up again Rose was carrying two saddles and reins, Lucas noticing her struggle grabbed the saddles from her. Rose smiled at him before leading him deeper into the stable.

When they reached her destination, a grin rose on her face and her steps quicking. There he was her pride and joy. With soft brown eyes that she could stare at forever, strong will, slender profile, gorgeous, gold coat, and beautiful white mane and tail; Windbreaker has been Rose's rock for the last three years. She was always there for Rose. When she couldn't tell Asher something she knew she could come to Windbreaker and he would listen.

Placing the saddle and rein on the stable door, she stroked the horse's powerful neck being nuzzled at the same time. "Tu m'as manqué aussi mon garçon."

Lucas gazed at the horse in awe. "He's gorgeous."

Rose smiled up at Windbreaker. "Isn't he."

"Is he yours?"

"Yeah," she nods. "When I found out the school had an Equestrian Club I had Asher's parents send him over here."

"Well seeing as you brought two saddles, I hope you have a horse for me to ride."

"I do," she leads him over to the stable that has the nameplate Emperor on it. Emperor is a powerful muscled horse with a black coat and a thick mane and tail with feathers on his lower legs.

"You're gonna be good for me right boy?" Lucas asks the powerful horse. The horse groaned leaning into Lucas touch. "I'll take that has a yes."

Releasing the latch on the horse's stables, the two of them placed the rein and saddle on their horses before leading them out to the field.

Rose mounted Windbreaker with ease; Lucas doing the same with Emperor. The two of them then started off with a trot.

"You okay there Cowboy?" Rose asks him.

"Don't worry about me, I've done this before," Lucas tells her, reminiscing about the twenty-four horses he used to own in Texas. "What about you? Too scared to go any faster?"

Rose narrowed her eyes at him before leaning forward and patting Windbreakers neck. "Montrons-leur ce que tu as fabriqué, mon garçon." She made two clicking noises with her tongue and Windbreaker increased his speed to a gallop.

"No fair!" Lucas yells behind her before making two clicking noise to get Emperor to speed up.

The horses raced through the trees and grassland. Lucas couldn't help but let out a laugh. He missed this feeling; he forgot that it existed — the feeling of being free, of being one with your horse. It was amazing.

Rose looked back and grinned at him. They two of them flew through the trees in happiness, reaching the peak of the mountain. The lake appeared, as if by magic, as they crest the ridge. It was a frazil silver in color and was crescent-shaped. Cavern quiet, it was lined with weeping willow trees, and the whiff of lemon wafted up to them. Slowing the horses down, they made their way toward the clear shore. The idyllic scene took their breath away. Unruffled by wind or rain, it was Zen, still and restful. The only sounds were the chirps of the bluebirds. Out on the lake, the sounds of bass slapping the surface, hoping to catch the mob of flies that buzzed about, could be heard. The heavenly light added a golden tint to the face of the lake. It was paradise.

"It's beautiful up here," he tells her dismounting off Emperor.

Rose followed his lead and led Windbreaker over to the lake. "Tu as fait un bon garçon," she tells her horse, patting his neck. She glanced over at Lucas who was watching the horizon while absently patting Emperor.

"You wanna talk about it now?" she asks him.

Lucas looks at her in surprise. "Huh?"

"At school, you looked upset. Do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know who I am anymore," he tells her. "I used to be the star of the baseball team, and now I'm not, Zay is. Everything here is different, and I don't know what to do." he's shoulder slumped, and he let out a sigh. His head shot up when he heard a snort.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she apologizes when she saw Lucas glare at her. "It's just you know you're fourteen right?"

He crosses his arm. "And?"

"Lucas, can the elementary school you recognize you now?"

"No. I'm way different than I was in elementary school."

"Then why do you think you won't be different now in high school?" she reaches down and picks a pebble from the shore. Turning to the lake, she flicked her hand releasing the pebble and watching it skip across the lake.

"There's a French proverb: Qui n'avance pas, recule. It means those that do not move forward move back. Lucas ten years from now you're probably not gonna recognize who you are. As humans, we're continuously changing, finding new interests or remembering old ones."

She looked back at Lucas and smiled, and he couldn't help but notice how her brown hair shined in the sun. Shaking himself out of it he opened his mouth:

"You're right."

"I know I am."

"I have to apologize to Zay don't I?"

"You do. It's what a good friend would do."

"We should head back," he tells her mounting Emperor.

Rose mounted Windbreaker, and the two of them made a steady pace back to the farm. Their travel was filled with smiles and laughter, by the time the reached the stable neither of them was ready to leave yet.

"Hey," Lucas calls out to her locking the stable door.

Rose hums in response; head turned towards him.

"Thanks for bringing me here."

"You're welcome."

Lucas hesitated. "Umm…on the way here I saw an ice cream parlor…do you wanna get some?"

Rose looked at him with wide eyes before smiling. "Yeah, I would love too."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment, review, and vote. Thank you to my beta-readers. Since I'm not going rite anything before Tuesday, Merry Christmas.**

 **Translation:**

 **Tu m'as manqué aussi mon garçon:** I missed you too boy.

 **Montrons-leur ce que tu as fabriqué, mon garçon:** Let's show them what you're made off boy.

 **Tu as fait un bon garçon:** Good job boy.  
 **  
Qui n'avance pas, recule:** Those who not move forward, recedes.


	5. Disruption Meets Triangle

When Rose entered the apartment after her afternoon out with Lucas, it was to the sight of Asher spread out on the couch remote in hand and flipping through the t.v channels.

"Bonjour," she greets.

"Bonjour," he greets back as she walked over to the fridge to get a drink. "Where have you been?"

"I was at the stable," she responds before taking a sip of water.

"I didn't know you had Equestrian Club today."

"I didn't," Asher looks over at her with a raised eyebrow. "I was waiting at the library for Lucas so I could tutor him in pre-calc. He didn't look great, so I thought it might help to get out of the city for a while."

"You and Lucas are getting pretty close lately."

She shrugs walking over to the couch, she patted Asher on the leg and sat down once he had removed his leg. "I guess; he's a pretty cool person to hang out with."

Asher hummed in agreement, before changing the subject. "What do you think about Irene?"

"She seems nice enough, very timid but nice," Rose responds. "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering."

Rose hums and gives him a significant look. "She's pushing your overprotective buttons isn't she."

Asher groans. "Elle est tellement timide et douce. Je veux juste la protéger. Only you and my little sister bring that out of me. I mean I almost snapped at Yulia yesterday."

Rose smiled at him. Asher might have a cold exterior, but on the inside, he's a teddy bear; It's why he's her best friend. She pecks him on the cheek and gets up.

Asher gives her a curious look. "What was that for?"

She shakes her head. "No reason, just never change."

Asher looked at her befuddled, before shrugging. "Oh, by the way, Lily called me. She passed her test and wants to celebrate with a shopping trip."

Rose grins. "When?"

Asher sighs knowing he was about to be a pack mule. "Demain à deux heures de l'après-midi."

Her grin widened, and she let out a little squeal. "J'ai eu besoin d'un voyage de shopping. Peut-être que nous pouvons nous faire faire les ongles aussi. Tu devrais inviter Irene. Ce sera amusant."

He groans again but takes out his phone. "Pour un sou, pour une livre."

* * *

The next morning Topanga Matthews walked into her living room to see her husband, son, oldest daughter, and her daughter's best friend watching Saturday morning cartoon; each of them had a bowl of cereal in their hand. She paused when she released that while the words sounded familiar, she couldn't understand what was being said.

"Are the four of you watching a French cartoon?" she asks them.

Four head turned as one to face her before three of them turned back to the t.v screen.

"Morning maman," Rose greets.

"Morning Rosie," Topanga greets back. "Now what are the four of you watching?"

"It's called Miraculous Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir, which translates to Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. They have it in English dub too, but we're trying to work on Auggies French so..."

Topanga nods. "Understood."

"Chat Noir is so cool," Auggies explodes as the ending credits rolled. "He's fast, strong, and in-vulneabir."

"Invulnerable," Asher corrects him.

Auggies nods. "Invulnerable," he turns pleading eyes to his Mom and Dad. "Can I be Chat Noir for Halloween?"

Corey ruffles his hair. "We'll see." he turns to the two teens. "Do you guys have any plans today?"

It was Rose's turn to turn pleading eyes to her parents. "Papa," he lips quivered, and Corey flinched. "I know you work hard for the money you earn I see that all the time in class, but I'm going shopping today and could really use some money."

"How much money?" Corey asks avoiding eye contact with Rose.

"Whatever you're willing to give me, I don't want to be a bother."

Corey final looks at her. "Here take my card." he goes into his wallet and takes out his credit card.

Rose grinned and went to take the card when her Mom snatched it.

"You're good," Topanga tells her. "That works with your dad. Now try it with me."

"Now see Auggie this is a real show," Asher tells the younger boy. "Shopzilla vs. Momzilla."

Rose knew she couldn't do the same thing to Dad so went a different route. "Well, Mom I hadn't gone shopping since the day before I left for New York which was three months ago. I've recently had a growth sprout, and a lot of my clothes and shoes don't fit me anymore. Plus I plan to get my nails done. You always tell me a good appearance is a good impression. I'm just trying to do what you tell me to do."'

Corey looks at his wife. "She's good."

"Very good," Topanga responds before turning back to Rose. "You have a limit of 100 dollars."

"200," Rose negotiates.

Topanga raises an eyebrow. "100."

"150."

"I can go lower you know."

Rose snatches the card out of her hand. "100 it is."

Later that day Rose was in her room getting ready to leave. She pulled an orange high neck sweater of her head before putting on black ripped high waist jean. She looked around for her shoes but couldn't find it.

She puts her head through her door. "Mom did you see my black ankle boots!?"

"Which ones!?" Topanga yelled back from somewhere in the apartment.

"The chunky heeled ones that you have to lace up!"

"And they have a zipper on the side!?"

"Yes!"

"I thought they were Riley's, so I placed them in her room!"

Rose sighed before stepping out of her room. "You're not very district!"

"I'm not trying to be!"

Rose walked over to Riley's room and knocked on the door. She could hear movement and shuffling from the room before the door was opened by... Lucas.

"Does my father know you're here?" she asks him.

He smiles at her. "We're doing homework so he can't chase me out this time."

Her eyebrows raise. "This time?"

"Long story," he opens the door. "Come in."

Rose stepped into Riley's room. Farkle, Isadora, Maya, Riley, and Zay where sat around the room.

"Nice room," Rose mutters to herself. Riley's room was very boho chic, and she had various pictures hanging around, it was cute.

"Thanks," Riley responds awkwardly. It was the first word either of them had said to each other in two months.

They stare at each other for a moment before Rose spoke. "Mom said she placed my boots in here. Did you see it?"

Riley went into her closet and took out said boots. "Is this it? It's definitely not something I own."

"Yeah that's it," she takes the boots from Riley. The stared at each other in silence some more. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Rose gave a little wave. "Bye. I'll leave you guys to your homework." she abruptly turned and made her way out of the room.

She grabbed her jacket, cell phone and bag from her room before going into the living room.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?" Topanga asks when she entered the room.

Rose sat on the couch and put her shoes on. "We said less than forty words to each other mom."

"Progress," Corey comments from beside his wife.

Rose gave him a blank stare before tying her shoes. What would be progress for her is if Riley tells her what her problem was with her.

She stood up. "Asher dépêche-toi, le métro va nous manquer! Allon!"

"Je suis prêt!" Asher says walking into the room. He was wearing a white turtleneck with a black leather jacket over it; denim ripped jeans and white low top sneakers. "Je range mes affaires dans ton sac."

"Seulement si tu le portes," Rose responds.

Asher gives her a look. "Je vais porter tout le reste."

"D'accord!" Rose sighs but opens her bag, allowing him to place his headphone and wallet into it. She turns to her parents. "Okay, we're leaving."

"Have fun!" Topanga tells them.

"We will," Asher responds. "À bientôt."

* * *

"I can not believe you got a manicure with us," Yulia tells Asher as the left the nail salon.

Asher shrugs. "And?"

"Most guys think it emasculates them," Irene says beside him, she was speaking so softly that if he weren't walking beside her, he wouldn't have heard anything.

"Did you say something, Irene?" Yulia asks.

Irene coughs and gathers her confidence. "I said most guys think it emasculates them."

"The way you look is the first impression somebody as of you. If you wanna make a good impression, you have to keep up your appearance." Asher responds. "Besides I'm the least of our worries. What are we gonna do about does two?" he points to the front of them where Rose and Lily were fluttering around the mall.

"Oh, Rose look at this! Isn't it cute?"

"It's so cute, and it goes great with your skin color!"

"I have to get it then!" Lily turns back to see the others. "Would you guys hurry up. We're going to this store."

Yulia sighs. "Yeah. Lily doesn't look like it, but she loves shopping. And by the looks of it so those Rose."

Asher groans. "Yeah she does." the two of them share an understanding look that causes Irene to giggle.

"We should catch up with them," Irene tells them. "Rose is tapping her foot."

Asher nods in agreement. "Yeah, that's not a good sign." the three rushed to meet the other two and entered the store with them.

While Irene, Rose, and Yulia were looking at clothes, Irene had her eyes set on a vinyl record player.

"You want it?" a voice asks from behind. She jumps quickly turning around to see Asher standing there. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

Irene places her hand on her heart. "It's fine."

"So do you want it?" he asks again.

Irene turns back to the record player. "Yeah, but I can't possibly afford it."

"There isn't a price tag on it."

"I got a few vinyls for my birthday but didn't have anything to play them on; so I looked online to see how much one cause there all around the 100s and up. I'm guessing this one will be too."

Asher hums before picking up the record player; he walks over to the register. "Hey, how much is this?"

A young man turns to face him. "Oh her you interested in this. It's a Victrola Nostalgic Aviator Wood 8-in-1 Bluetooth Turntable Entertainment Center, oak. It includes a Bluetooth and as a built-in CD player, Cassette player and AM/FM radio with an old fashioned rotary tuner. Includes full function remote control and stereo speakers..."

"How much is it?" Asher asks again.

The guys furrowed. "... one hundred forty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cent."

Asher nods. "I'll take it. Do you have it in white?"

Irene's eyes widen, while the cashier grinned.

"Yes we do," the cashier was quick to agree. "That would be one hundred fifty-five and ninety-nine cent."

"What are you doing?" Irene asks him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he beckons Rose over.

"Yeah?" Rose asks once she reached him; she was holding a white floral blouse.

"Give me my wallet," he tells her; she hands it to him, and he takes out his card and swipes it. He glances at the blouse. "Not you, not you at all."

"Yeah I thought so too," Rose tells him. "Don't you have a vinyl record player?"

"I do," He signs his signature and accepts the bag with the record player before trying to pass it to Irene.

Irene shakes her head. "I couldn't possibly accept it."

He rolls his eyes before taking her hand and forcing the bag on her. "You can though."

She gave him a wry smile and finally accepted the bag. "Thanks, I promise to pay you back."

He holds eye contact with her before looking away. "There's no need." he turns to Rose who was looking at him suspiciously. "Are you done?"

"Almost," Rose responds.

Asher sighs. "So five more hours."

She pats him on the shoulder. "You know me so well."

* * *

"Can you guys come with me to the bathroom I need to redo my makeup," Yulia asks as she stepped out of Biology classroom Monday morning with Lily, Rose, Ireene, and Asher.

"Sure," Rose responds. "Let me just put my books away."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Irene says as the walk across the school to reach their locker room.

"How so?" Asher asks her. "You're just going to the bathroom. The girls' bathroom can't be any worse than the boys."

"It's break up Monday," Irene tells them.

The four of them turn to look at her. "What?"

"Break up Monday," Irene repeats. "My sister told me about it. Since parties happen during the weekend and people break-up during them, Monday is the aftermath and the bathroom is where it all takes place."

Lily turns to her best friend. "Do you have to do your makeup right now?"

Yulia glares at her. "I'm not walking around looking like this."

"Walking around like what?" Asher asks her. "You look fine to me."

Rose smirks. "It's cause there's a really cute senior that's part of the Animal Care Club that Yulia as a crush on."

"Rose!" she scolds face turning pink.

Asher and Lily blink at each other before a grin spread on there face, and the turned to leet at Yulia. "Is that so?"

Yulia sighed but relented to the teasing that Asher and Lily gave her.

"We'll have fun with that," Asher says once he had gone through teasing Yulia. "Irene and I have to go."

"Good luck with your project," Rose tells them.

"Bye guys," Irene waves before turning to follow Asher to the music room.

The three girls headed to the girls' bathroom and almost did an about-face. There were more than fifteen girls in the bathroom; they were either crying in the cubicles or arguing with their friends.

Lily snatches Yulia's makeup from her hand. "I'm doing it. You take way to long, and I need to get out of year right now." she dragged her friend over to an empty mirror.

"And they say french people are dramatic," Rose mutters.

"Promise me this will never be us, you guys?" Yulia asks the other two.

"This will definitely not be us," Rose agrees. "What did every girl at the party breakup and fight over the same guy."

"It's creepy," Lily says. "Okay I'm done," she tells Yulia. "Let's leave." the other two were quick to follow her out of the restroom.

"Do you think every bathroom at school is like that?" Rose asks them once they had put a receptacle distance between themselves and the bathroom.

"Do you wanna go find out?" Lily asks her; Rose shakes her head. "Ne demande pas ne dis pas."

Rose claps. "That was good Lily you just need to stop pronouncing the "s" in pas it's silent."

She rolls her eyes but smiles gratefully. "Thanks for the lesson," the bell rings. "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna be late for pottery class."

"And we have home economic," Yulia adds, pointing between herself and Rose. "Meet at the locker's before clubs start?"

"Deal," Lily nods before running to her next class that just so happened to be on the other side of the school.

Rose and Yulia giggled at each other as the watched Lily scamper away. The two of them turned to head to there own class when Rose hit what had to be a brick wall.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Lucas chuckles as she reaches a handout.

Rose accepted the hand and allowed him to pull her up. "If I didn't know better I would think you're doing this on purpose."

He gave her a light squeeze on the hand. "Maybe I am."

She tilts her head and gives him a small smile. "Don't tease ." she releases his hands. "I'll see you later Lucas. Come on Yulia."

As she and Yulia walked past Rose turned her head to look back at him, she gave him a little wave. Lucas smiled and waved back as he watched them leave.

"He's cute," Yulia says, nudging her in the shoulder.

"You know Lily said the same thing."

"She would. Especially since the two of you look good together."

Rose hums; she glances back at Lucas one last time and saw him still watching. Her face turned pink quickly when her eyes meet his; she quickly turned back to Yulia. "Maybe."

* * *

"How am I supposed to choose between two people I care about?" Lucas asks Zay and Farkle. School was over, and the two of them were hanging out at Topanga's.

"You have to," Farkle tells him.

"Well, how do I live with myself if I hurt Riley or Maya?" Lucas asks instead.

Zay holds up a finger. "I know who I'd choose."

"You've thought about this before?" Lucas asks him.

"Yeah," Zay nods.

"I don't want you thinking about it," Lucas tells him.

"Then I won't," Zay assures him only to give a creepy little smile a second later.

"Okay, stop. Who would you choose?

"Riley," Zay replies.

Lucas eyebrows raised. "You would?"

Zay nods. "I like Riley. I'd choose Riley, and I'd be happy with Riley."

"You would?"

"Yes. Decision over, it's Riley. Or... I'd choose Maya."

Now Lucas was confused. "What?"

"Yeah, yeah, I like Maya. I'd choose Maya, and I'd be happy with Maya."

He looks between his two best friends. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Farkle, you get a reading?" Zay asks the genius.

Farkle looks into Lucas' eyes. "No significant difference in facial expression or tone of voice. He has actually not made a decision yet. There may be no scientific way to do this."

Zay stands. "I have a way."

"How do you have a way if I don't have a way?" Farkle asks him.

"Because I know, it will upset you, so I have a way." Zay states. "And it's good."

"Okay, well, what is it?" Lucas asks him; Zay holds up two bags of jellybeans one yellow and one purple. "You're gonna let jelly beans decide my future?"

"Oh, who else is supposed to decide your future, you?" he hands Farkle the yellow bag of beans and walks over to the counter.

"Okay," Lucas says as him and Farkle rise from the couch to follow him.

"Let's start with personality," Zay says grabbing a scale. "Which girl makes you laugh?"

"Oh, okay, well, Riley's the goofiest person I know. She makes me laugh 50 times a day," Zay whistles and places a jellybean on one side of the scale. "But, I also laugh when Maya "hu-hurrs" me and calls me "Huckleberry" 50 times a day." Farkle places a yellow bean on the other side of the scale.

"Which girl would you rather have a deep conversation with?" Farkle asks him.

"That night in the library with Riley. I could have sat there talking with her forever," Farkle places a jellybean down. "But then, there was Maya and that campfire." Zay places a jellybean down.

"All right, we need a deciding question," Zay says. "Something deep and meaningful and reveals your true soul."

"Which girls makes you feel "bluoylalaloo"?" Farkle asks Lucas.

"No," Lucas says; he was not gonna say that.

"Yes," Zay tells him.

"Why?" Lucas asks him.

"I need to hear you say it," Zay tells him. "Riley?"

"Bloylalaloo," Lucas deadpans.

"Not even close," Farkle tells him.

"Maya?" Zay asks him.

Lucas gave them a flat look. "Bloylalaloo."

"You have to mean it, for real," Farkle tells him. "How do they make you feel? Lucas, think about both of them. Riley and Maya."

Blue eyes flash in Lucas mind. "Bloylalaloo!" he looked between his two friends who were trying to keep their laughter under control. "I never want to do that again," He walked away from them ignoring the fact that it wasn't Maya or Riley's eyes that made him blurt that out. He turns back to them. "Look, I don't believe in coincidence. I believe coincidence is the universe's way of telling you something. And what are the odds that one day on the subway Riley falls into my lap? It's always been, Riley. It's always been Riley since day one." he places the full bag of purple jelly beans on the scale.

"So, you've decided," Zay says.

Lucas nods. "Yeah. Except..."

"What!?" Farkle yells at him, worried that Lucas was about to add another problem to the equation.

:...it was Maya who pushed her. It was Maya who did that for Riley because that's who Maya is." Lucas finishes; he places the yellow bag of jellybeans on the scale.

"Okay then," Farkle says; relieved that Lucas didn't mention Rose's name. "Good experiment. Except this isn't about jelly beans.

"It's about us, Lucas," Zay adds. "All right, this decision could change who we all are together. So, make it a good one, all right?"

Farkle faces his friend. "Lucas, I know it's impossible to choose between both of them. I mean, I couldn't. But you have to for the good of all of us. Choose. Between the _two_ of them."

* * *

The next day Zay was hiding behind the lockers.

"What are you doing?"

He jumps and turns to see Lucas and Farkle staring at him strangely.

"Don't do that!"

Lucas chuckles. "Sorry. But seriously why are you hiding behind the lockers."

"I have another idea as to how to help Lucas choose." he points across the hall, the other two follow his finger. Asher was leaning on his locker as he flirted with two sophomore girls.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Farkle says.

"Are you kidding me!?" Zay asks him. "What better way to help him than to talk to somebody that knows girls." he turns to Lucas. "What do you think buddy?"

Lucas shugs. "It might help."

"Than let's do it," Zay says. Lucas and Farkle share a look but follow him across the hall. "Hey, Ash!" Farkle winced.

Ash took a glance at them before turning back to the ladies. "Je suis désolé les jolies filles. It seems that I'm needed."

The two girls giggle. "Bye Asher."

Once the girls were gone the smile on Asher's face disappeared, and he turned to the three guys. He glares at Zay. "Don't call me Ash."

Zay flinches. "Agreed."

"What Can I do for you boys?"

Farkle hesitates. "We need your help. Lucas needs to choose between Riley and Maya, but he can't seem to decide."

"We tried asking him questions to help, but he still couldn't decide?" Zay adds.

"What questions?" Asher asks.

"Which one makes you laugh?, Which one can you have a deep conversation with?, Which one makes you feel Bloylalaloo?" Zay tells him.

"Bloylalaloo?" Asher asks in disgust. "Never mind I don't want to know." he turns his focus to Lucas. "So you thought about both girls both times?"

Lucas nods. "I did."

"Here's my question. Whose eyes flashed through your mind when they asked you those questions."

"What!?" Lucas asks him.

"Do you see Maya's blue eyes, Riley's dark brown eye... or is it another set of blue eyes that catch your attention."

Lucas backed up. "I don't know what you mean?"

Asher smiled and walked into Lucas's bubble. His smile froze. "You hurt her, and I kill you." he pats Lucas on the shoulder. "Have fun deciding." he waves as he walks away from the trio of boys.

* * *

That night Topanga, Corey, and Kathy were sat around the Matthews dining table.

"Where do you think they're going?" Topanga asks; she was speaking about Riley and Matthews who had just left the apartment a couple minutes ago.

"I think they're heading on an adventure," Kathy responds.

"Oh good an adventure," Corey smiles; he turns to face his wife. "We're we invited?"

"No," she tells him.

Corey frowns. "How come I don't get invited to nothing?"

Lucas chose that moment to come in through the hallway. "I made my decision!"

The three of them turn to look at him. "What are you doing in my house?" Corey asks.

"I came through the window with a big, important announcement. But no one was there," he tells them. "Where are they?"

Kathy and Topanga share a look. "They're gone," Kathy tells him. She scooches over. "Forget 'em. Tell us."

"No!" Lucas yells before running away.

"Sit down and spill it, Chuckie!" Topanga yells.

Lucas returned a second alter and stay down. "Okay... Here's who I picked."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you guys for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Who do you think Lucas choose? Did he stick to Riley and Maya or did he realize that he might have feelings for a blue-eyed girl that just happened to speak French?**

 **Translations** :

 **Elle est tellement timide et douce. Je veux juste la protéger:** She is so shy and sweet. I just want to protect her.

 **Demain à deux heures de l'après-midi:** Tomorrow at two o'clock in the afternoon

 **J'ai eu besoin d'un voyage de shopping. Peut-être que nous pouvons nous faire faire les ongles aussi. Tu devrais inviter Irene. Ce sera amusant:** I needed a shopping trip. Maybe we can get nails done too. You should invite Irene. It'll be fun.

 **Pour un sou, pour une livre:** In for a penny, in for a pound.

 **Asher dépêche-toi, le métro va nous** manquer **.** Allons: Asher hurry up, we're gonna miss the subway. Come on!

 **Je suis prêt:** I'm ready!

 **Je range mes affaires dans ton sac:** I'm gonna put my stuff in your bag.

 **Seulement si tu le portes:** Only if you're gonna wear it.

 **Je vais porter tout le reste:** I'm gonna carry everything else.

 **D'accord:** Okay!

 **Je suis désolé les jolies filles:** I'm sorry pretty girls.

 **À bientôt:** See you soon?


	6. Disruption Meets the Mind of Lucas

Lucas Friar has a lot on his mind. He has to choose between two people that mean the world to him. He wasn't an idiot though, he knows that there is another option; a confident cerulean eyed almond hair girl whose smile lit up a room and made him feel warm inside.

The problem was that even if he wanted to, he couldn't choose that option; he might not know what happened between Riley and Rose, but by the way, Farkle was reacting to the chance of him picking Rose - yeah he noticed - then it was horrible and would only get worse if he does choose Rose. He couldn't put Rose through that, he couldn't be the reason she leaves again.

Sometimes he wonders what would have happened if it was Rose that fell on his lap that day. Would he still be making a choice or would he already have his first girlfriend?

He sighs as he opens the door to his home; a waft of chicken and apple hit him as soon as he stepped through the door.

"I'm home!" he says taking off his shoes. footsteps thunder towards him, he braced himself for impact.

"Welcome home!" his younger sister chirps in his ear.

"Come play with us," his younger brother pleads from where he was hugging his leg.

Lucas huffs, lifting them both into his arm. "I can't right now, but as soon as I finish my homework, I'll be happy to."

Lucas felt bad. He's been so stuck in his own world and busy with high school that he hasn't spent as much time with his little siblings.

A pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair peaked her head out and smiles her eyes crinkling. "Welcome home Lucas. How was school?"

He furrows his brows, dropping his siblings on the couch on the way to the kitchen. "It was fine."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Just fine?" she gives him a look. "Lucas I'm your mother, don't lie to me. What's wrong.?"

He shakes his head and reaches for a blackberry. "Nothing mom."

She lightly slaps his hand away from the fruit. "Ya tell me the truth now, or you won't get any dessert.."

Lucas moans it was like she knew he was gonna come home with problems. What other reason would she have to make a blackberry cobbler- his favorite dessert?

"It's just some girl problems," he admits.

"Ya mean those two girls that ya made friends with our first week in New York, yet I haven't met?" she asks him with a frown.

"Mom," Lucas whines.

"Don't mom me. I haven't met those two girls nor the genius boy you talk about all the time, it's been a long time since Zay has been over too."

"Ah talk about 'em all the time though."

"You should invite them over I would love to meet them.

As soon as those words left her mouth, Lucas imagination ran wild. His Mom would find Riley to naive, Maya rude, she would like Farkle though. She would fall in love with Rose. He shook his head, no matter how much he tried he just wouldn't stop thinking about her.

"Who is she?"

He blinks at her. "What?"

"You were smiling there for a second. I've never seen you smile like that before; your face lit up."

"I've never smiled like that before?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Not even when I talk about Maya and Riley?"

The oven rings, she bends down taking a chicken from the oven. "You do smile when you talk about them, but it's the type of smile you give Alice and Jacob. It's more of out amusement than anything, and I can't blame you. A lot of the things you guys get up to with would amuse anybody. Your siblings think they're great bedtime stories." she turns to him to see him staring into space. She snaps her fingers in front of his face. "Lucas, Lucas, Lucas."

Halfway through Lucas had blanked out. He didn't smile like that when it came to Riley and Maya. Maybe Riley was right perhaps they do like each other as brothers and sisters; and if he felt that way about Riley than he probably felt that way about Maya.

He snaps out of it. "Hey, Mom?."

"Hmm."

"How did you know that you liked Dad?"

"Well besides attraction I always wanted to impress him, I wanted to know more about him; even if it was trivial, and he was always on my mind. Are you gonna tell me who she is?"

"Her name is Rose," he relents. A decision that he had been trying to make for a year, he finally made with a few words from his Mom. He smiles. "She's amazing. She's always helping her friends, she loves animals as much as I do, and she's pretty no she's stunning."

"She sounds like a great person," she tells him. "Help me bring the dinner to the table." she grabs hold of the tray of chicken and walks towards the kitchen. She didn't even wait for a reply.

Lucas picked up the cobbler with one hand and the tray of mac and cheese with the other hand and followed her.

"Dinner's ready!" she yells bringing Alice and Jacob to the dining table.

The family sat down and held hands. "Our Heavenly Father, kind and good, We thank Thee for our daily food. We thank Thee for Thy love and care. Be with us Lord, and hear our prayer. Amen." Once grace was said the dug in.

"It's as delicious as always," Lucas compliments.

Mckenzie smiled at him."Thank you, son. Now when am I, I gonna meet this Rose?"

"Soon," he tells her. "Soon."

Before that, he had something he needed to do. He made his decision now he needs to know why Rose left. He needs to know what Riley did to cause her to leave.

That's how he found himself sitting at the Matthews kitchen with the Matthews and Maya's mom.

"You're gonna tell us what you decided or what?" Topanga asks him.

Lucas looks at the three adults. "Is no one concerned about Riley and Maya?"

He might not have chosen either Riley and Maya but they were still important to him, and he didn't want anything to happen to them, because everybody is too focused on who he picked.

"The girls are fine," Corey assures him.

"What'd you decide?" Katy asks Lucas.

Lucas turns his head to Corey. "Okay, Mr. Matthews, don't you think everyone needs to get their priorities straight?"

Corey points at Lucas while holding up his phone, the caller i.d showed Shawns name. "Hey, you home? Yeah, they're comin' to see ya." he hangs up and looks at Lucas. "The girls are fine."

"See?" Katy asks the young blonde. "Our priorities are straight."

"So now we can talk about something really important, what did you decide?" Topanga asks him.

Lucas sighs and opens his mouth to say something when the door to the apartment opened.

"Maman, papa je suis à la maison! " Rose says. Hearing her voice, Lucas smiles.

"Welcome home," Topanga greets. "How was your day?"

Asher yawns while Rose shrugged. "It was a day," Asher responds. He walks over to the fridge and takes out two water bottles. He holds one out for Rose.

"What Asher meant to say is that nothing really happened today, it was just a usual school day," Rose expands accepting the water bottle from Asher. She looks at her parents and finally takes notice of Lucas. She smiles at him, tucking a loose strand of behind her ear. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Lucas smiles back at her. "Hey back and not much. I came over to talk to Riley and Maya, but they're not here. Now I'm being interrogated by your parents and Ms. Hart."

Her smile dims at the mention of her sister and Maya.

"Well, you guys have fun with that. We have some homework to finish so that we'll be in Rose's room," Asher speaks up. He takes hold of Rose's hand and directs her towards his room.

Corey and Topanga share a worried look.

Lucas stands up. "If y'all will excuse me, I'm gonna go the bay window."

"The girls aren't even here," Topanga tells him.

"I'm meeting someone else," Lucas tells her.

"This is our house!" Corey yells.

Lucas turns to Katy. "I care about your daughter very much."

"My daughter now!" Topanga yells at him.

"I care about your daughter very much, too," he tells her before turning back to Katy. "You know, Maya loves to make fun of me. But then in Texas, she doesn't want to see me get hurt. She gets those feelings from someone, Ms. Hart. And from what I've heard, it isn't her father. You are a wonderful mother."

"What about me Chuckie?" Topanga asks.

He turns to her. "Riley has always been there for me, she's always supported me and made me believe in myself. She knows how to do that because she has great parents that did that for her." inclined his head at Corey and Topanga before leaving.

Seeing the lights in Rose's room he wanted to go in there and tell her that she was the one he choose but knew he couldn't yet. He need answer, so he continued his journey to Riley's room. He sat there on the bay window for five hours before the window opened.

"Where the girls?" Zay asks him.

"They're not here," Lucas tells him.

"And you're sittin' in here by yourself?"

"Yeah. I've been here for like five hours."

"Okay, this is a new level of creepy," he steps through the window and sits next to Lucas.

Farkle comes in behind him and sits on the other side of Lucas. "I'm Farkle!"

"I wanted to talk to you. Riley and Maya. You love them, right?" Lucas asks Farkle.

"Of course, I do," Zay answers. "How did you know?" Lucas and Farkles eyes widen as the stare at him. "Oh, him. Well, so, I've said too much."

"Since the first grade. Both equally. Nothing could ever change that." Farkle says, answering the question.

"Why?" Lucas asks him.

"That way, you get to keep them both. Not choosing was the best choice I ever made."

"I had to choose."

"Yeah, well, I'm a genius, you're an idiot with a face."

"So, I made a choice," he reveals.

"You did?" Farkle asks him. "Wow. Well, you couldn't go wrong Lucas."

"Yeah. They're both lovely, wonderful girls," Zay tells him.

Lucas opens his mouth to tell them he didn't choose either Riley or Maya when said girls came through the window covered in paint.

"Who turn into this at night," Zay says as he stands up with Farkle. The two of them shift to Riley's bed so that Riley and Maya could sit down.

Maya and Riley crawl through the window and sit by Lucas.

"What happened to you?" Farkle asks them.

"Road trip," Riley replies. "We went looking for Maya."

"Oh. Did you find her?" Lucas asks.

Maya grabs Lucas by the front of his hoodie and pulls him close. "You make a decision about us, Ranger Rick?"

"I did," Lucas confirms.

Maya's eyes widen for a moment before she let's go of him. "Yeah? Well, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does!" Farkle disagrees.

Zay nods in agreement. "Yeah, we've been waiting' for like, two years."

"No. It doesn't matter because you picked Riley," Maya tells Lucas.

Riley grins. "What? How do you know? Yay!" she hugs Maya. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Maya." she looks at Lucas. "Yay!"

"Because no matter who you pick, you picked Riley. You pick her, you got Riley, you pick me, you got Riley. 'Cause that's who I've been lately," Maya tells Lucas.

"What do you wanna do?" Lucas asks her. He would feel a lot better about his decision if Maya no longer likes him.

"I need to decide whatever why I like you, and not whatever way the little Mary Sunshine part of me skipping' around in there likes you."

"Okay, I don't skip," Riley protests.

"You skip," Maya tells her.

"It's the safest way to travel. Y'know what else I do?" puts her hands on Maya's shoulder. "This. Maya, I want you to know that you've been a big influence - on me, too."

Maya smile at her. "Thanks."

"And when you find yourself? Please don't lose me completely," Riley pleads.

"We'll see how it goes."

"Do you think I'm a geek?"

"Of course not."

"Do you think I'm cool?"

"Of course not."

"Then what am I?"

"You're Riley. And I'm Maya, just like it's always been."

Farkle and Zay get off the bed and join the three of them on the bay window.

"This is all great and all, but I didn't say I choose Riley," Lucas says ruined the atmosphere.

Riley looks up at him hurt in her eyes."What!?"

"I told you Ranger Rick even if you choose me you would still be choosing Riley," Maya tells him.

Lucas sighs before standing up. "I didn't say I choose Maya either."

"Lucas you said that you came to a decision," Farkle reminds him.

Lucas nods. "I did, and for me to feel comfortable with my decision I need to know one thing."

"Anything," Riley tells him. She wanted this over with, she wants him to choose her and for them to start their dating for them to be the next Corey and Topanga.

"You promise?"

Maya rolls her eyes. "Just ask already Ranger Roy."

"Why did Rose leave?"

A pit settled in Riley's stomach there would only be one reason for Lucas to want to know that.

"Why do you need to know that buddy?" Zay asks him.

"Because it's a secret," Lucas replies. "We don't keep secrets from each other. You guys never mentioned Rose before, and if she never came back, we wouldn't know she existed," his attention focused on Riley, Maya, and Farkle. "They only reason you wouldn't tell us is if it would change our perception of things. You didn't like the fact that I kept my past from you. I don't like the fact that I don't know what happened between Riley and Rose. If you guys want to know my decision you need to tell me."

Farkle nods. "Okay."

"Farkle!" glares at him while Riley looked at him with wide eyes.

"Here's what happened…"

* * *

After a draining conversation with the boys, Riley and Maya entered the living room. Topanga and Katy look up from the couch.

"Riley?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah, it's me," she assures her mom.

"Maya?" Katy asks her daughter.

Maya smiles softly. "ALmost."

Topanga looks between the two girls. "Lucas."

Riley's smiles turned bitter. "Not yet, probably never."

Maya wraps her arm around her shoulder. "Don't say that we don't know what's gonna happen." she looks back at their Moms. "We've decided we're gonna take a breath first and find out who we all are. Isn't that how adults would do?"

At that moment Corey and Shawn enter the apartment, Topanga, and Katy quickly stand up to greet them.

Shawn was the first to speak. "I have been reminded that you can't help but be influenced by the people or the events of life."

"Where were you guys?" Riley asks.

They didn't get a chance to answer because Rose entered with Asher. "Papa, why are you texting me to come to the living room? You said it's life and death." she waves at Shawn. "Hi, Uncle Shawn."

Shawn smile at her. "Hi, Rosie. I told him to text you I want all the important people in my life here."

"As to answer your question we had to pick something' up," Corey says standing behind his best friend.

Shawn turns her attention to Riley. "Sometimes influences from people that matter to you can cause you to lose part of yourself sometimes, or forget who you are for a while or what you need to be what you always wanted to be." he walks up to Katy grabs her hand and says to her. "I've been unfair to you. You don't know me. Y-You don't know that I'm a creature of - " he looks back at his best friend. "What was it?"

"Reckless spontaneity," Corey replies.

"Shawn, what are you saying?" Katy asks him.

"I love your daughter, and I'm in love with you. I want us to take care of each other forever," he pulls out a ring box and slowly drops to one knee before opening the box. Katy drops to her knees in shock. "Do you wanna get married?"

Time stopped for a moment; Riley and Maya held each other's hand tightly and eagerly step closer to the two on the ground; Topanga walks behind the couch so that she could stand next to Corey. Farkle, Lucas, and Zay poke their heads in through the kitchen doorway. Rose and Asher stare at each other in shock. They didn't expect this to happen today.

"Yes," Katy answers, a grin on her face.

Riley hugs Maya while Shawn placed the ring on Katy's finger. He pulled her into a hug before sharing a passionate kiss with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Pat on my back for writing this chapter in two days. We don't know much about Lucas's family expect he has a mom and his dad his in the military so it's not a stretch that he might have siblings. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed things from Lucas point of view. Next chapter we will find out what Riley did**

 **Alice Friar Portrayed by Mia Talerico**

 **Jacob Friar Portrayed by Kyle Red Silverstein**  
 **  
Translation:**

 **Maman, papa je suis à la maison!** \- Mom, dad, I'm home!


	7. Disruption Meets He Likes Me

Asher strums another note on his guitar before looking up at his best friend. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her finger drum on the table and the fact that he could no longer hear the sound of her scribbling in her notebook told him all he needed to know.

"Arrêtez de faire la moue."

"Je ne fais pas la moue," Rose responds, taking the pencil from her mouth.

He shakes his head. "Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écrit de notes au cours de la dernière demi-heure?A quoi penses-tu?"

"Pourquoi je suis parti,"

He stops strumming and places his guitar by her bed. "Rose…"

"Do you think I made the right decision. I mean it wasn't that bad."

He growls. "She symmetrically edged you out of your family Rose. You spent seventy-five percent of your time at my place."

It was horrible, Riley was a terror. It started off softly with Riley avoiding Rose, nobody taught anything about it for a while. Until it became Riley not eating if Rose was at the dinner table, Riley not getting in the car for school, Riley throwing a tantrum when they were going to Coney Island, there grandparents house, any family occasion if Rose were involved Riley would lose it.

Topanga and Corey didn't know what to do, the taught it was only a phase, but when she continued to it nine months later, they knew it was a problem, they still didn't have a way to solve it though.

It became apparent what Riley was trying to do though: she was trying to get her parent's to choose between her and Rose. They never did though which would make Riley work harder until Rose was sick of it and took the choice from her parents. She was just lucky that her best friends were able to convince his family to move to Paris.

"I still don't know why she did it though, or what caused it," Rose muttered.

"Why do you still love her?" Asher asks.

"'Cause she's my sister, my twin sister."

"And that's why you refuse to admit that you like Lucas."

"I have no idea what are you talking about."

"Huh-huh. Even after everything she did you don't want to hurt her. Just promise me something?"

"What?"

"If Lucas makes it known that he has feelings for you, think about it, don't instantly say "no" 'cause of Riley. Be selfish."

She smiles sadly. "I can't do that."

He lets out a expastrated sigh and falls back on her bed. "I knew you were gonna say that."

"Morning," Yulia greets as she walks up to Asher and Rose. "Who's ready for Monday?"

Rose peeks at her from behind her locker. "Bonjour. Where's Lily she usually comes to school with you?"

"She's running late," she explains. She looks over at Asher who was on his phone. "Asher! Asher! Asher!" she snaps her finger in front of his face. "Asher!"

"I heard you the first time," he response barely glancing up from his phone.

"Then you should have responded," she replies. "Who are you texting anyway?"

"Imani," he responds. "She came down with a fever."

"Aww poor girl," she replies. "We should go visit her after school."

"You say that now, but you're not gonna be able to do anything. Not only do we have sex Ed with Mr. Fanucchi we have PTF."

"Why is the male gym teacher teaching Sex Ed again?" Yulia asks.

Asher shrugs. "Search me. I personally think the boys should be separated from the girls."

"Sorry I'm late," a muffled voice yells.

Asher final looks away from his phone and tucks it away. "Are you to sick too?

Lily shakes her head. "No I'm fine." she sneezes a couple time.

"Uh-uh," Rose says. "That's why you're nose is as red as Rudolph's." she places her hand on her forehead. "And you feel like a sauna. You should have stayed home Lily."

"I'm not sick you guys," Lily response before going into a coughing fit.

"Okay that does it," Yulia grabs hold of Lily's hand and starts dragging her away. "I'm gonna take her to the nurse's office. I'll meet you guys in Sex Ed."

At that moment the school bell rang, and Rose closes her locker. "Shall we?"

Asher holds out his arm for her. "We shall."

A few minutes later Rose was seated beside Asher waiting for class to start when she felt somebody sit on the other side of her. Looking up she saw Lucas smiling down at her.

"Morning," he greets her.

"Bonjour," she responds back. "Shouldn't you be seating over there." she gestures to the other side of the room where Lucas usually sat with his friends.

He shrugs. "Does the fact that I'm seating there bother you."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't mind."

He smiles at her. "Great."

Riley walks into the room with Maya a depressed look on her face which only got worse when she saw that Lucas was sitting beside Rose and that he was smiling at her. A smile that he used to give her.

 _"And that's what happened," Farkle says. "Riley got her way, and Rose left the country."_

 _Lucas sat there in silence for a moment before speaking. "Wow."_

 _"Wow is right," Zay says, he aims wide eyes at Riley. "You bullied your own twin out of the country."_

 _"I did not bully her!" Riley denies. "I didn't know she was gonna leave the country."_

 _"Did you care though?" Lucas asks her. "We've known you for two an half years, and there was no mention of Rose. If she hadn't decided to come back home would we have known she even existed? Would you have continued to lie to us.."_

 _Riley's lips quiver. "Lucas…"_

 _"Okay, that's enough. She was a kid, he made a mistake," Maya defends, wrapping her arms around Riley. "She would never chase a person out of the country. You know her that's not the type of person she is."_

 _"Except she did," Lucas reminds her, angry racked his body. "Remember when you were getting bullied, Riley? Remember how that made you feel? Can you imagine how Rose felt?"_

 _Tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know she was gonna leave."_

 _"But it's what you wanted." he jerkily got to his feet. "Riley when Zay first came here you told me that you didn't know me anymore. Well, I don't know you anymore."_

 _Maya jumps to her feet. "Lucas she's still the same girl you meet on the train."_

 _"Stop defending her! She's been lying to me! In fact, she lied a month ago about Rose not wanting to be friends with us. Rose told me, and you know what I did. I defended her because that isn't Riley. But it is. I have no idea who Riley would've been if Rose didn't leave."_

 _Riley stands between the two of them and turns to face Lucas. "I would have been the same person. I was only like that toward Rose!"_

 _"And that makes it better!?" Lucas yells at her. "Like Zay said. "You bullied your own twin out of the country!" Was it worth it? Did you get what you wanted out of it?"_

 _"Actually," Farkle pipes up for the first time. "I've always wondered why did you do that to Rose? You two used to be inseparable."_

 _Riley crosses her arms. "That's none of your business."_

 _Lucas lets out an aggravated breath. "Riley I think I need to take some time from you."_

 _"Lucas…"_

 _Ignoring her he crawled through the window, Zay following him._

 _Maya glowers at Farkle. "Why did you have to say anything?"_

 _"Because Lucas was right!" Farkle replies. "They're our friends we should keep any secrets from them. And how long do you actually think Asher was gonna keep his mouth shut for. He would have told Lucas, and that confrontation would have been worse." he turns sad eyes towards Riley. "I'm sorry Riley."_

 _"It's okay," Riley replies eyes teary._

Since then Lucas has been actively ignoring her, and she didn't know what to do or how to react.

Shaking her head, she returned back to the present. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't control who likes me or not, but there's more to life, like Health class. I am so excited for today's Health class." Riley tells Maya as she took a sit in the front.

""Our bodies, our friends." Yikes," Maya reads from the board.

"Oh, I'm sure that the teacher's sensitive take on life will be a lovely way to learn how our bodies work," Riley assures her best friend.

"She's going to be sadly mistaken," Yulia mutters as she steps into the room and takes a seat in front of Rose.

"How's Lily?" Asher asks her.

"Resting," Yulia replies. "Her Mom is coming to pick her up in an hour."

He nods. "That's good."

Their attention turned to Riley when she let out a gasp. "What is this?" she was looking at Mr. Fanucchi in shock. He didn't look like somebody who was sensitive about how the body works.

Mr. Fanucchi turns to face his student. "All right, all you creepy little child-adults, settle down. Let's get this over with, huh? Ugh." Riley raises her hand. "Put your hand down, Sunshine. You'll all pass no matter what. You know why? 'Cause if I fail ya, I gotta meet your parents. I don't want to meet your parents. I don't want to meet you. All right." he snorts and rubs his hands together. "Let's talk about your bodies,"

Thud! The class turned their attention to Farkle who had taken one at the health book and faints.

"Yeah, I don't blame him," Mr. Fanucchi says.

"Are you sure that you're the right person to teach us this?" Riley asks.

"Why don't you give me a chance?" Mr. Fanucchi asks her in return. "I may surprise ya."

"I want this to be taught to me in a delicate and sensitive manner," Riley explains to him.

"Yeah?" Mr. Fanucchi asks her. He spreads his arm out. "Well, surprise."

"You can't control this either, Riles," Maya tells her.

"Welcome back, beloved," Isadora greets Farkle as he stood from the floor.

"All right, everybody open your Health textbooks to page 73," Mr. Fanucchi tells the class. Thud! Farkles had fainted again. "He is the only one here that knows what he's doing."

Riley's smile disappears, and she sinks into her chair.

After the class was over Lucas packed up quickly and ran to catch up to Rose- completely ignoring Riley on the way.

"Hey, Rose!" He calls out other.

Rose stops and turns to face him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you were free to this afternoon," he tells her.

"She is," Asher responds for her. "She's free all afternoon."

Lucas grins. "Great we have a big test in Precalculus tomorrow, and I was wondering if you were available to study with me."

Rose fought the disappointment she felt. "Sure I would be happy to."

"Great it's a date," Lucas tells her before walking over to Zay who was beckoning him over.

Yulia nudges Rose in the waist. "Ooohhh it's a date."

Rose rolls her eyes at her. "We're just studying," she says before walking past her and Asher.

Yulia raises an eyebrow at Asher. "is she that blind."

Asher sighs but nods. "Yeah, she is."  
_

That evening Lucas and Rose were seated in his room with a Precalculus book between the two of them. Lucas kept glancing at her, he was open for a topic besides math for them to talk about.

"You didn't seem that embrace during Health class today," Lucas starts. He mentally slapped himself. _Yeah, that's a great topic, great way to start the conversation, Lucas._

Rose shrugs. "I really don't understand why everybody so awkward about sex?"

"Sex is an awkward topic," Lucas tells her.

Rose snorts. "Only when you're talking about it with your parents."

"Did you have a Health in France?"

She nods. "Yeah. They even passed out free condoms."

His gapes at her. "You're joking."

Rose giggles and he couldn't help but smile softly at her. "No joke. We even interact with a 3D printed clitoris."

Lucas tumbled back from his chair. "A what!?"

Rose giggles down at him. "A 3D clitoris."

He struggles up from the ground just in time to catch the wistful look in Rose's eye. "Do you miss it there?"

She rested her cheek on her hand and sighs. "Sometimes."

"What do you miss the most?"

"Shopping at the market, the food, the fashion, the sea, my friends, even the bread," Rose chuckles.

"The bread?"

"Yes, the bread. Going to the bakery with my girlfriends and getting a baguette. It's straight outta the oven, crunchy, and smells divine."

Lucas rests his chin on his hand as he listens to her. "Tell me more about your friends."

"Well, there's two that Asher and I are really close too, Melodie and Elliot Their cousins and they're considered Royalty in France. There grandmother and grandfather her really famous actors. At first, there a little stuck but once you get to know them, you know that they are the sweetest people in the world."

"So I guess Riley chasing you out of the country ended up been a good thing," Lucas tells her causing her to look up at him in shock.

"How?"

"Farkle told me."

"Oh. That will explain why you sat with me instead of Riley."

He shakes his head. "I would have sat next to you anyway. I told you, Rose, I want to get to know you more, and I'm enjoying doing just that."

She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear her face flush. "I like getting to know you two Lucas."

He places his hand over hers. "I'm glad."

The two of them returned to studying, they enjoyed each other's company until it was time for Rose to go. Lucas led her out of the chatted with her while they waited for Corey to arrive.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Rose turns away from Lucas, "That's Dad." she says gesturing to the old white car stopping in front of them. "You better get back inside."

"Bye Rose," Lucas tousled Rose's hair and tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, before walking back into his home.

Rose blinked, before walking towards her Dad in a daze. She slips in two the front seat in.

"You okay Rose?" Corey asks.

Rose nods. "I'm fine," she tells him her thoughts till on Lucas's goodbye. "Am I dreaming, or did he casually stroke my cheek?"

The next day Rose walks into Health Class with Asher, Imani, Lily, and Yulia. She did an about-face when she saw who the teacher was.

"Nope not doing it," she says walking out of the room. Asher grabs her by the collar before forcing her to sit. She covers her face with her hand. "Tell me this is a dream. My father is not standing in front of me right now. I did not walk into Health Class and see my father standing in front of the board. Somebody tell me that."

"I don't wanna be here any more than you want me here," Corey tells her.

Rose groans and lays her head on the cold desk surface. "Don't talk! If you don't talk, I can pretend this isn't real."

It wasn't long before Maya and Riley walk into the room. The stop as soon as they catch sight of Corey.

"What could be worse than learning about my body from the boy's gym teacher?" Corey asks Riley. "Nothin'. Ya happy?"

"Do it," Riley tells Maya.

Maya places her hand on Riley's head. " Lee, lie, loo, la Shh, Shh. La, la, la. "

"So I said, "Hey, Fanucci, don't take this the wrong way." He did. "Can you be a little more sensitive in Health class?" He can't. So, here I stand in front of you begging you to make this easy on me," Corey explains to the class once everybody was the students were settled down and had all taken a seat.

Maya raises her hand.

"Put that hand down forever," Corey tells her.

"You have to answer my question about the body," Maya tells her.

"Ugh," Rose groans, head still on the desk.

"Maya, it's my father! He doesn't know anything," Riley tells her best friend.

For the first time in a very long time, Rose and Riley were of the same mindset: Their father teaching Health Class is hell on earth.

"I know things," Corey denies. "What is the body? What does the body want? I'm gonna tell ya. Soup. Now you know everything. Goodnight!"

Smackle raises her hand.

"What do you want?" Corey asks her.

"Smackle time, please," Isadora offers.

Corey nods. "Absolutely," he quickly takes a seat at a desk and gestures for Isadora to walk forward.

"Hey, I thought it was "Farkle time."" Lucas tells Farkle.

Farkle glares at him. "It is Farkle time. It's always been Farkle time. It'll always be Farkle time. Farkle time is a worldwide phenomenon, a division of Farkle Enterprises and the incontrovertible essence of my soul," Isadora gives him a kiss on the cheek as she passes. "It's Smackle time from now on."

"Mr. Matthews is our teacher and our friend who always encourages us to pursue the subject matter," Isadora starts her lecture.

Corey shakes his head. "Not this time, baby."

"We will begin. On page 73 of your Health books, what they're trying to teach you is…"

Rose wanted to die. Like she told Lucas "Sex is only awkward when you're talking with your parents about it." She should have added that knowing they're and the same room as you learn how you were created is the best way to die of embarrassment.

After class Lucas caught up with Rose, who was crouched on the floor hoping that the ground will open and suck her in.

"Hey," he greets her.

She groans and hides her face. "Leave me alone. Let me die in peace."

He chuckles taking hold of her hand and hauls her up. "Can't do that we have a test to take, one that I' pretty sure I'm gonna ace thanks to you." he looks around the hall. "Where are your friends?" he laces their hands as he drags her to Precalculus.

"I chased them off," she tells him. In truth as soon as the four of caught sight of Lucas they dispersed so that the two of them can talk.

Rose was in denial but they knew she likes Lucas and Lucas likes her back. They were just waiting for her to realize that.

"Hey can I ask you to something for me?" she asks, ignoring the electricity she felt as they held hands.

He looks down at her and smiles."Yeah, anything?"

"Talk to Riley," she tells him. "You shouldn't let a strong friendship like that fall to the wayside because of me."

"It's not just 'cause of you. Last year something I kept hidden came out about me when Zay moved here, and Riley told me that "She didn't know me." She made a big deal out of it. When she kept such a big secret from me."

"I get that, and I get the dynamics of your relationship is going to change if you do decide to return your friendship, but you guys need to talk."

Lucas hesitates. "I'll think about it."

She looks up at him with pleading blue eyes. "Promise."

Lucas knew he was gonna has soon as he looked into her eyes. "Promise."

The next night Rose tossed and turned in her bed. The day was fine, Mr. Fanucci had return back to Health- thank God, and she and Lucas had both got a hundred on their test. It was basically a typical day, but Rose had a lot on her mind.

Sighing she slips out of her bed, ambling through the hallway she stops in front of Asher's door.

Asher blinks when he hears a knock on his door. Grumbling her gets out of his bed and opens his bedroom door. He blinks down at Rose.

Covering his yawn he glares. "What are you doing up Rose? It's what two am?"

"I need your help?" she tells him.

He leans on the door. "Yeah?"

"I think Lucas likes me."

He rolls his eyes. "You think?"

"And I think i like him back."

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long. You must have noticed that I skipped Girl Meets True Maya. Reason? Didn't see a point of doing it. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment and vote.**

 **Translation** :

Arrêtez de faire la moue. - Stop pouting.

Je ne fais pas la moue. - I'm not pouting.

Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas écrit de notes au cours de la dernière demi-heure?A quoi penses-tu?- Then why haven't you written anything in the last half an hour? What are you thinking?

Pourquoi je suis parti - About why I left?


	8. Disruption Meets Movie Date?

Asher crosses his arm and leans on his door frame. "I could have told you that. In fact, I think I did tell you that."

Huffing rose crosses her arms. "When did you do that?"

He growls at her. "Really? I distinctly remember saying that the reason you wouldn't admit that the reason you like Lucas was that you still care about Riley. Rose, you're the only person that didn't realize what was going on between you and Lucas. Even Tante Topanga and Oncle Cory noticed that one time he came over."

"How did I miss this?"

"It's not that you missed it; it's that you choose to ignore it. The real question is what caused you to stop ignoring it." he leans towards her. "What did he do during your study date?"

She blushes. "Nothing he did nothing."

"Rose…"

She shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal, he just held my hands and maybe caressed my cheek."

He nods. "So basically he noticed how oblivious you were being and decided to be more obvious. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know that's why I came and woke you up."

"Well it's way too early for me right now," he yawns. "So why don't you go back to your room and call Méloide," he gently turns her around and pushes towards her room. "She will be more awake than me."

Sticking her tongue at him, she turns and flounces back to her room. "Night Asher."

"Night Rose," he firmly closes his door before heading back to sleep.

Back in her room Rose took her laptop out. She waited a few moments before a pretty blonde popped up on screen.

"Matinée Méloide," she waves. (Morning Méloide.)

Méloide gives her a tired smile. " _Matinée Rose. Pourquoi es-tu réveillé? C'est quoi? Deux là-bas ou quelque chose._ " (Morning Rose. Why are you awake? It's what? Two over there or something.)

"Et vous? Ne devriez-vous pas être en classe maintenant?" (And what about you? Shouldn't you be in class right now.)

 _"C'est vendredi que je n'aurai pas cours pendant encore 40 minutes. Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu réveillé?"_ (It's Friday I don't have class for another 40 minutes. Now why are you awake?)

"J'ai un problème." (I have a problem.)

Méloide's back straightens. _"Problème?"_ (Problem?)

Rose covers her face with her pillow. "J'aime quelqu'un," she mumbles. (I like somebody.)

 _"Rose enlève l'oreiller. Je n'ai rien entendu de votre part."_ (Rose take the pillow off of you. I didn't hear anything you said.)

Sighing Rose removes the pillow. "J'ai dit que j'aime quelqu'un." (I said I like somebody.)

Méloide Stares at Rose for a moment before letting out an earth-shattering squeal. _"Oh mon Dieu! Oh, mon Dieu! Oh, mon Dieu! J'ai attendu ce moment pour toujours. Qui est-il? Quel est son prénom? À quoi ressemble-t-il? Comme oh mon Dieu! Rose!"_ (Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I've waited for this moment forever. Who is he? What's his name? What does he look like? Like oh my God! Rose!)

"Je regrette déjà cette décision." (I regret this decision already.)

 _"Dis moi tout?"_ (Tell me everything?)

"Tout?" (Everything?)

 _"Tout!"_ (Everything!)

"Donc, son nom est Lucas, il est doux, intelligent, drôle, aime les chevaux, mignon." (So his name is Lucas, he is sweet, smart, funny, loves horses, cute.)

 _"Alors quel est le problème?"_ (So what is the problem?)

"Eh bien, quand je l'ai rencontré, il a aimé Riley et Riley l'a aimé en retour. Ensuite, nous avons commencé à traîner, et je suppose qu'il a eu des sentiments pour moi, et Asher dit que je suis le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué que nous aimions bien." (Well, when I met him he liked Riley and Riley liked him back. Then we started hanging out, and I guess he caught feelings for me, and Asher says I was the only one that didn't notice that we like each other.)

 _"Parce que tu étais inconscient? Ou parce que vous choisissez de l'ignorer?"_ (Cause you were oblivious? Or because you choose to ignore it?)

"Eh bien, Riley l'aime toujours." (Well, Riley still likes him.)

 _"Donc, vous choisissez de l'ignorer. Rose, tu ne dois rien à ta sœur. Vous vous devez cela. Tu aimes Lucas. Lucas t'aime bien. Explorez-le."_ (So you choose to ignore it. Rose, you do not owe your sister anything. You owe yourself this. You like Lucas. Lucas likes you. Explore it.)

"Mais…"(But…)

 _"Pas de mais. J'attends une photo de vous deux ensemble dans un mois."_ (No buts. I expect a picture of the two of you together in a month.)

"Méloide!" (Méloide!)

 _"Ne pas Méloide moi. Maintenant, tu as besoin de dormir et je dois aller en classe. Au revoir."_ (Don't Méloide me. Now you need to get some sleep, and I need to get to class. Bye.)

Chuckling Rose waves. "Au revoir." (Bye.)

Shutting the laptop Rose places it on her side table before laying in her bed. She had a lot to think about.

Waking up the to her alarm later that morning Rose dragged herself out of her bedroom and into the kitchen, where Asher was already there cutting up pieces of fruits.

"Matin," he greets her.

"Matin," she greets through a yawn before seating at the table. Asher places a cup of Chocolat Chaud and a bowl of Fruit Salad salad in front of her.

"How was your conversation with Mélodie?" he asks her, seating down with his own bowl and cup.

"It was Mélodie," she replies. "She squealed for a minute then went on to tell me to give it a go and forget about Riley."

"Sound advice.'

She glowers at him. "It's easy for you two to say. Plus he liked Riley and Maya before me. I'm nothing like them."

"Thank God for that."

"Asher be serious."

"Rose I am serious. If you want my opinion, I think he was following expectations."

"Huh?"

"From what I gathered from Farkle, it's been expected since middle school that Lucas would either get with Maya or Riley. 'Cause of that a lot of girls stayed away from him because he was "taken." A lot of the freshman are from their middle school, so he's still seen as "taken." He never really traveled outside of Maya and Riley until you."

She chews on a piece of apple. "Okay. I'll be more open to dating Lucas if you admit that you like…"

"I like Irene."

"Huh?"

He gives her an amused look. "You were gonna say you'll be more open to dating Lucas if I admit I like Irene. Right? Well, I do. I like Irene."

"And you're having a go at me about Lucas? You haven't done anything about your feelings for Irene."

"Difference is Irene is shy, and as low self-esteem because of years of bullying. I just can't rush into something with her. This is completely different from you and Lucas."

Rose places her head on the table. Just like Mélodie Asher was right.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Rose was putting her books away in her locker when Lucas walks behind her.

"Hey," he says placing a hand on her shoulder.

She jumps letting out a small squeak before spinning around to face him. "Lucas!"

He chuckles a bit. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Thought you heard me coming from behind you."

"I had a lot on my mind. Still, do. But what are you doing here? I thought you were going on the school trip with the nature club." She was hoping she had a few more days to think before she saw him again.

He shrugs. "Yeah well, I decided not to go. Things are still awkward between Maya, Riley and I so…"

"Are you guys still not talking to one another?"

"Well I talked to Riley, and we agreed to take time away from each other. I haven't talked to Maya, but I'll do that later."

Rose giggles making Lucas smile. "You're scared of Maya."

"And you're not?"

"Not really. I've never really hung out with her; she was more Riley's friend, and I never understood why everybody was afraid of her."

"Even she went after you I don't think she would have gotten that far, Asher probably would have stopped her. Speaking of Asher where is he?"

"True Ash would never let her pick on me, and he left for Disney World this morning. Music club is doing a workshop there, and they won't be back until Wednesday, so there gonna be there for five days and four nights there."

"Lucky," Lucas grumbles.

Rose nods in agreement. "I know, I'm so jealous of him."

"So you have nothing planned for today."

"I have to go pick up Auggie and Ava from school, and I'm babysitting them all week since nobody else is home."

Lucas nods, then an idea hit him. "Well, I'm taking my siblings to the movies tomorrow. Do you and Auggie wanna come with us?" he reaches out and tucks a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

Her cheeks turn red. "I'll ask Auggie, and we'll see, but I would love to."

He smiles and gently caresses her cheeks. "Kay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Maybe," she agrees.

He chuckles at her before turning and walking away.

"Kay. I'll see you tomorrow then," a husky voice mimics from beside her. "Maybe." the voice turns squeaky.

Rose turns to glare at Lily. "I do not sound like that."

Lily laughs. "Yeah, you do. You sound exactly like that."

Yulia chuckles. "And by that, she means like a lovesick teenage girl."

"One; I am a teenage girl and two I'm not lovesick. I just… like him," she admits.

"Ahhh," Lily and Yulia squeal. "You have to tell us everything!"

Rose had a flashback to early this morning; for some reason, she was surrounded by friends that are way too invested in her love life.

* * *

At the Friar's place that night Lucas was helping his Mom wash the plates with a huge smile on his face.

Mckenzie glances over at her son. "So I'm guessing something good happened with Rose today?"

"Not really we just talked a bit," Lucas replies. "She might be coming to the movies with us tomorrow with her little brother."

Mckenzie hums. "I like Rose."

"Really?"

She nods. "She was charming when she came over, and she makes you smile like that. How can I not like her?"

Lucas grins at her. "That's great."

"But where does this leave you with Maya and Riley."

"Riley and I are… okay. I still have to talk to Maya."

"That's good."

After the dishes were done Lucas headed to his room and laid on his bed thinking over a conversation with Riley.

 _Lucas knocks on Riley's window, patiently waiting for her to open it._

 _"Hey," Riley greets. "What are you doing here it's late."_

 _"We need to talk," he replied stepping through the window and settled on the bay window._

 _Riley took a seat beside him. "Sure."_

 _There was silence in their room for a moment neither of them knowing what to say when Riley spoke up._

 _"Lucas I'm sorry," she apologizes._

 _"Riley…"_

 _"No, let me finish. I'm sorry for judging you last year when I was doing the same thing, and I'm sorry for lying to you. Your my friend and I should have been honest."_

 _"Riley," he sighs. "I'm sorry too."_

 _"You are? Why?"_

 _"Yeah. We all have a past, and I didn't tell you about mine either until Zay showed up, I probably wouldn't have told you, I wanted to put the part of my life behind me. Which isn't anything different than what you wanted to do."_

 _"Except your past is your past. Rose is my sister, my twin. I was wrong."_

 _"Riley, can I ask you why you don't like Rose?"_

 _"Is not that I don't like her," Riley admits. "It's that everybody else loves her."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Riley exhales, Lucas was the first person she was gonna tell this, she hasn't even told Farkle and Maya. "You know I struggle with my self-confidence."_

 _He nods. "Yeah."_

 _"Well, when we were younger I was always invited to play with the kids or go over to other kids house as a plus one. They didn't want me; they wanted Rose, and Rose wouldn't go without me."_

 _"That was nice of her."_

 _"Yeah but it just upset me more, and I took it out on her. I honestly wanted our parents to choose me, the one people that are not allowed to have favorites. I wanted to hurt her, but I didn't expect her to leave the country."_

 _"Why didn't you ever visit her? I know you're parents and Augie did every summer, and that's why you always stayed at Maya's house. I'm sure she would have forgiven you."_

 _"I know she would have but I felt guilty, I wouldn't forgive me so why should she."_

 _"So why were you so mean to her when she got here?"_

 _"Because I saw the way you looked at her! And Lucas that's not fair! I liked you first. How does she come in and now you like her? You've known her for a few weeks, and you like her."_

 _"Because Riley we have things in common."_

 _"We have things in common."_

 _"No Riley we don't. Do you know Rose wants to be a veterinarian like me? That she enjoys the wilderness and riding as much as I do? We have a good time when we're together, and we talk a lot. Riley they only thing you know about me is that I want to be a veterinarian. You don't know my favorite color; you haven't met my mom and little siblings."_

 _"She does? She has?"_

 _Lucas nods. "Yeah Riley. She does; she has."_

 _"But I was the one that created the video from your friends when you were running for class president, and I also helped you overcome Tombstone the Bull!"_

 _"And I completely appreciate that Riley and all you have done for me, you don't know how much. You're a good friend Riley, and any guy would be lucky to have you."_

 _"So you made a decision?" Her eyes were sad, tears welling up in it._

 _"I made a decision as soon as I saw her. I was instantly attracted to her," he admits. "Riley if I really liked you I wouldn't have been confused between you and Maya. I wouldn't have what if's going through my mind. What if it was Rose that I met that day on the train?What if it was her that fell onto my laps?"_

 _"But our kiss?" she tries. "That had to mean something."_

 _"Riley you will always be my first kiss, but thinking back on it now I didn't feel anything."_

 _"But…"_

 _"Riley I want to be friends still. I don't want me choosing Rose over you to affect our friendship to affect our group."_

 _She gives him a wobbly smile. "Maya's gonna kill you."_

 _He chuckles. "She is isn't she."_

 _"Lucas…"_

 _He turns to face her. "Yeah?"_

 _She leans forward a places a soft kiss on his lips before moving away. "Nothing?"_

 _He shakes his head. "Nothing."_

 _Tears were now falling freely down her face. "Lucas I wanna be alone."_

 _"Of course, "He nods and squeezes her arm in comfort before leaving out the window._

He knew he had just changed the dynamics of his friendships forever but all he could really care about at the moment is the fact that he was going on a "date" with Rose tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Rose was rushing around her room looking for a pair of shoe to wear.

"Where are they? Where are they? Why can I never find my shoes when I need them?" she kneels down and reaches under her bed. "Ha! Ha!" she pulls out a pair of suede over the knee plain boots.

She was putting her shoes on when Auggie barges into her room. "Rose what are you doing? Lucas is here with is siblings and Ava, and I have been waiting forever for you."

She turns to face him. "I was looking for my boots, now how do I look," she gives a little spin shown of her green high neck flowy dress.

"Pretty you always look pretty though," Auggie replies.

"Aww, you're gonna be a little heartbreaker when you grow up. Ava's gonna have to fit the other girls off of you."

Auggie pokes his chest out. "Thanks, now let's go."

"Okay, okay, okay," quickly grabbing her purse and phone she followed her excited little brother out of her room.

Lucas jumps up as soon as she walked into the room. "Wow."

Rose blushes as warmth filled her chest. "Thanks."

"That's great she looks pretty, can we go know we're gonna miss the movie," Jacob complaints ensuring the six of them out of the apartment.

Making sure to lock the door behind her, Rose took Alice and Ava's hand; the boys walked in front of them with Lucas. Together they head to the subway.

An hour later they were standing in line at the movie theaters.

"So what movie are we watching?" Auggie asks.

"Goosebumps," Alice answers with a frown.

"Yuck," Ava complains.

At the same time Auggie cheers. "Yes!"

Jacob ruffles his hair. "See he knows what it's all about."

"They've been arguing over this all week, but Jacob passes his math test so mom said he could choose," Lucas explains to Rose.

She nods. "Ah."

It wasn't long before the six of them reach the front of the line.

"Six tickets for Goosebumps please," Lucas tells the

Rose's eyes darted towards him. "Six? Lucas I'm paying for me, Auggie, and Ava."

Lucas hands over the money before she could argue. "I invited you, so I pay."

She grumbles for a bit before conceding. "Fine but I'll pay for our snacks."

"Or we could go half on them," he replies, assuring them over to the concession stand.

She shakes her head. "Lucas that's not fair you just paid for six movie tickets. That means I have extra money to spend for snacks."

"Yeah but the snacks are probably gonna cause more than those six tickets," he disagrees. "If you don't want to go half, then I'll pay a third. "

She peers up at his eyes; she could tell he wasn't gonna let this go. "Fine," she concedes.

After buying three large bowls of popcorn six slushes, a big bag of sour patches, Rose was happy that he afford to pay a bit.

The movie was interesting even the girls were invested in it, but he wasn't focused on the film at all, he was more focused on the girl sat behind him. He kept sending glances at her throughout the movie.

"What?" Rose asks catching his eyes.

"Nothing," he replies, his eyes moving back to the screen.

"Then why do you keep glancing at me?"

He shrugs. "It's just I like it when you put your hair up like that; it makes you look cute."

Rose cheeks redding. She hadn't put much taught to her hair this morning; she had just straightened it before pulling it into a ponytail. "Thanks."

After the movie was over Lucas and Rose walked behind their siblings while they talked about their favorite part of the film.

"I can't believe you jumped when giant praying mantis came out," Lucas teases her.

Rose scowls at him. "I don't do bugs. Like at all."

"But did you really need to scream?"

"Yes I did; it surprised me."

He laughs at her pout, reaching out with one of his large hands he grabs her smaller ones, casually threading their fingers together. Rose blinks down at their entwined hands before glancing up at him from under her lashes. He pretends not to notice that her eyes were on him and focuses on the horizon. She gives him a tentative smile, and squeezes his hands with hers, in response, the tension on him releases.

"I was wondering…" he starts. "If you'd want to go to the movies with me next week. This time without," he gestures to their siblings.

She turns to look at him in surprise. "Like… a date?" she asks carefully, and he gives her a half smile in response. "Yeah, I would love that."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for tricking you guys with the title, but *shrugs** *. **Yes, Riley is redeemable; I got more people that were maybe and yes than those that were outright no. Lucas and Riley aren't together yet, but they're getting there, and what do you think about Asher and Irene. Thanks for reading up you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to comment, view, and vote.**


End file.
